Sapo Encantado
by Allegra. Z
Summary: Lily Evans sonha que seu primeiro beijo seja exatamente como nos filmes: Com um Príncipe Encantado e numa situação perfeita. No entanto, quando James Potter rouba este momento tão precioso em sua vida, seus planos vão por água abaixo. Ela decide então "salvar" o seu primeiro beijo custe o que custar, mesmo que isso signifique ter que beijar Potter uma segunda vez.
1. Considerações

**Algumas considerações sobre a fic que está por vir:**

Primeiro de tudo: Nada nessa história me pertence. Nem os personagens, nem os filmes citados, nem o mundo de Harry Potter. Nem mesmo o título me pertence, eu roubei o nome de um esmalte da Avon.

"Sapo Encantado" terá exatos 16 capítulos. Peço que não se desanimem com o tamanho dos dois primeiros, eu sei que estão minúsculos. Mas juro que depois nenhum deles tem menos do que quatro páginas do word.

Eu vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana. Provavelmente perto do final de semana: Sexta, Sábado ou Domingo. Mas como os dois primeiros são ridículamente pequenos (como eu já disse), eu vou postar eles de uma vez.

Bom, esta fic se passa no sétimo ano de Lily e dos Marotos em Hogwarts. O que eu acredito que isso seja em torno de 1977. Mas, eu não marquei muito bem uma época... Ao longo da Fic, Lily cita várias filmes. Alguns são bem antigos, fazendo sentido com a época descrita nos filmes. Outros não. Então, por favor, ignorem toda essa coisa de linha do tempo. Porque eu ignorei.

Como disse, a história terá várias referências. E nem sempre vão estar muito explicadinhas, porque a minha Lily é um tanto quanto surtada... Então eu vou tentar, no fim de cada capítulo, escrever uma nota listando todas as referências. Talvez com indicações de vídeos no youtube.

Eu não sei se tem gente que me conhece aqui no fanfiction, mas eu escrevo aqui há bastante tempo. Já usei vários nomes. E tive várias fics (quase todas deletadas). Mas essa será postada até o fim, eu garanto.

Por último, e mais importante: Essa é a primeira fic que eu termino na vida. E estamos em 2012. E tem 66 páginas. Aposto que é um sinal, preparem-se para o fim do mundo.

Acho que isso é tudo. Espero que gostem! =)


	2. Capítulo 1

**1.**

Sabe aquele momento, nos musicais, quando a mocinha e mocinho finalmente param um pouco de cantar para respirar (ou, em alguns casos, sustentam uma nota_ ad eternum_) e seus olhares se cruzam? De repente parece que não tem mais nada envolta, só aqueles dois. A musica vai ficando mais suave, eles vão se aproximando... E você sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer.

O Primeiro Beijo.

Todas as pessoas para quem eu revelei isso me acharam uma boba e riram de mim, mas é exatamente essa a imagem que eu tenho de como deveria ser o meu primeiro beijo. E por isso eu estou guardando ele por mais tempo que muitos – inclusive minha mãe e minha melhor amiga – achariam normal. Eu tenho 17 anos agora e ainda não permiti que nenhum garoto se aproximasse o suficiente de mim, não queria correr o risco de acabar desperdiçando algo tão epecial com algum idiota. Imagine só se acabo beijando alguém como... Como o _Potter_, por exemplo. Certo, isso me dá náuseas só de pensar.

É lógico que eu não espero que seja _exatamente _igual nos filmes, eu não sou tão bobona assim. Só quero que seja o mais proximo quanto seria possível. Por exemplo, se houvesse uma serenata, eu não reclamaria. Ou talvez uma banda contratada para tocar ao fundo também. E alguns bailarinos fazendo uma coreografia romântica. Quem sabe algumas borboletas voando no momento do beijo?

Opa, ta acontecendo de novo. Marlene diz que esses meus devaneios assustariam qualquer rapaz heterossexual que habite o planeta Terra. Bom... Ela não entenderia. Ela sai com _Sirius Black _há mais de três anos.

Argh, _Sirius Black._

É por causa de gente como _Black _e _Potter _que meus sonhos tem tão pouca credibilidade.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2.**

Todos pensam que é exagero de minha parte. Mas eu não acho que sou dada a exageros. James Potter realmente é o ser mais desprezível do universo. E digo isso com bastante experiência no assunto, afinal eu convivo muito mais com o garoto do que seria saudável para meus nervos.

Acontece que, infelizmente, há pouco mais de três anos atrás, quando estávamos no nosso quarto ano, Sirius Black convidou minha melhor amiga, Marlene, para sair. E ela aceitou.

Desde então os dois vão a todos os passeios de hogsmead juntos e se vêem todos os finais de semana. Lógico, um ser humano normal diria o que? Eles são namorados. No meu caso, eu diria até que já deveriam estar casados – claro, desconsiderando que estamos falando de Black.

Mas não. Os dois não se autoentitulam namorados e muito menos vêem o relacionamento que têm um com o outro como exclusivo. Quer dizer, eu nunca vi Marlene com nenhum outro rapaz e, apesar da legião de meninas risonhas que o perseguem, nunca vi Black atracado com alguma garota – como era comum de se ver no nosso terceiro e grande parte do quarto ano. Mas, ainda assim, Lene me dizia que eles dois não eram do tipo que "se prende" a uma só pessoa.

- Lily, nem todo mundo é cabeça-oca que nem você. – ela ria de mim, depois de eu mencionar mais uma vez o quanto isso é estranho.

Eu ignorei o "cabeça-oca". Ao longo dos anos, passei a fingir que ela falava um "romântica" ou "sonhadora" sempre que ela vinha com esses adjetivos.

- Eu não estou dizendo que você deve namorar com o Black, Lene. – argumentei - Ele realmente não tem o perfil.

- Realmente não tem. – ela sorriu de lado, esperando para ver onde eu queria chegar.

- Eu acho, Lene, que você deveria arranjar um outro cara pra namorar. Tipo aquele cara que uma vez te escreveu aquele poema no terceiro ano.

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Acontece, Lily, que eu também não tenho o perfil. – ela bufou impaciente – E eu nem sei quem foi que escreveu aquele negócio.

Revirei os olhos. Esquece, não adianta mesmo falar nada.

O barulho de risadas e de uma voz rouca masculina fazendo algum discurso prepotente denunciou que nos aproximávamos do nosso habitual lugar na mesa da grifinória, no salão principal. Estava na hora do café da manhã.

Potter interrompeu sua história ao nos avistar e sorriu para mim com escárnio.

- Parece que estamos de bom humor hoje. – eu estava de péssimo humor, é claro, mas ele parecia achar isso divertidíssimo.

- Não amola, Potter. – me sentei entre Marlene e Sirius, como de costume. Sirius piscou para Lene, para me provocar, como de costume. E eu fiz uma careta de nojo, como de costume.

Marlene riu.

- Bom dia, James. Lily estava tentando me convencer de novo a esperar pelo meu príncipe encantado.

- Ah sim – ele fingiu seriedade, se servindo de uma torrada – Porque isso dá tão certo para ela...

Eu cerrei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais agrediria Potter fisicamente, desde o dia em que levei uma detenção por isso.

- E eu não pareço um príncipe encatando para você, ruiva? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

Eu o encarei levemente irritada.

- Está mais para sapo. Ou ogro.

Ele sorriu de lado. Os marotos achavam muito interessante quando eu me irritava.

- Na verdade, Lily – Marlene sorria divertida – Eu prefiro muito mais um ogro, é bem mais interessante. Você devia tentar.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e olhei pra Potter inconscientemente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso.

Cerrei os olhos novamente irritada.

- Perdi o apetite. Vejo você, Garota Que Se Diz Minha Melhor Amiga, na aula de poções.

Levantei da mesa e comecei a me dirigir para as masmorras.

Todas as manhãs eram assim. Algumas mais que as outras, como hoje. Mas sempre nos sentávamos com aqueles garotos... impossíveis. E eu sempre acabava virando o assunto da conversa e o motivo da piada.

Mas, para a minha alegria, tirando algumas tristes ocasiões em que não consigo evitar, geralmente não os volto a ver até a noite. E com alguma sorte, eles voltavam tão tarde de sabe-se-lá-o-quê-que-eles-fazem-a-noite-toda que eu nem mesmo os voltava a ver .

Aquele dia tinha sido um desses dias maravilhosos. Eu já havia perdoado minha amiga pelo café da manhã, havia a deixado copiando meu dever de poções no salão comunal e subido para o conforto de minha cama. Fechei os olhos, feliz por meu dia ter terminado tão tranquilo.

Foi quando ouvi minha coruja, Penelope, piar escandalosamente e voar apressada até minha barriga. Abri os olhos assustada, afinal Penelope costuma ser muito sossegada.

Era aquele animal horrendo, a coruja de James, pertubando minha pobre Penie.

- Áries! – ralhei com ele – Já falei para a deixar em paz!

A coruja piou sonsamente e estendeu a pata para me mostrar o bilhete que carregava, como quem diz "Eu só estou cumprindo deveres, sou inocente".

Peguei o bilhete de sua pata e olhei feio para ele:

- Pronto, agora vá embora e deixe a pobrezinha em paz! – Aquele bicho adorava tirar a paz da minha pobre corujinha.

Era um bilhete de Potter. Dizia:

_Quando desistir do seu príncipe encantado, saiba que tem um ogro a sua disposição._

_- James._

Amassei o papel, soltando uma espécie de rosnado reprimido que fez Pennie voar para longe. É por esse tipo de atitude que eu digo é realmente _desprezível._


	4. Capítulo 3

**3.**

Esse foi o pior dia de minha vida. E acho que, supostamente , deveria ter sido o melhor.

Afinal, eu tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo.

Começou como um dia de sábado normal. Eu havia acordado surpreendentemente de bom humor. Peguei o bilhete de James na lixeira ao lado da minha cama, amassei bem em meu punho e fui para o salão principal sem esperar por Marlene.

Normalmente, nos finais de semana todos acordam mais tarde para o café. Mas não Potter, eu já sabia por experiências passadas. O encontrei sem seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória, lendo algo enquanto comia uma torrada distraidamente.

- Bom dia, Potter. – me sentei em frente a ele.

Ele baixou o livro que lia e me encarou por alguns segundos. E então sorriu para mim. Ele tinha uma mania irritante de sorrir, parecia sempre tão feliz.

- Bom dia, Lily – seu tom de voz era surpreso. Ele fechou o livro que lia e o guardou rapidamente em sua mochila. Sempre que acordava cedo, o encontrava lendo no salão principal ou comunal. Imagino que nada de produtivo, é claro, talvez algum tipo de leitura obrigatória para malfeitores. Afinal, ele sempre tinha tanta pressa em esconder o livro.

- Por favor – taquei o bilhete que se encontrava amassado em minha mão em seu colo – Não mande mais aquele animal ao meu dormitório azucrinar minha Penélope.

Ele então desfez sua expressão surpresa e guardou o bilhete no bolso.

- Áries não a azucrina, Lily, sua coruja que não é muito sociável.

Pennie é muito sociável, ela sempre se dá muito bem com todas as outras corujas do corujal. Menos com Áries. Aquela coruja parece que vive no cio, não deixa minha corujinha em paz. E ela, assim como eu, é muito reservada e não está pronta para esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Ela é muito jovem para "socializar". – respondi rispidamente e estiquei minha mão para pegar uma torrada. James fez o mesmo e acabamos por tocar nossas mãos. Recolhi minha mão rápidamente, e a fechei com firmeza.

James a ficou encarando levando a torrada que havia pego a boca (ele havia concluído seu movimento, diferente de mim).

- Sabe... – ele parecia achar graça – Você precisa sair mais.

- Eu não preciso de nada. – Senti meu rosto esquentar. Não devia ter descido sem Marlene.

Ele sorriu divertido, mas não me respondeu. Pegou seu livro devolta e me deixou a sós com meus pensamentos e à vontade para pegar mais torrada.

E então começou mais uma sessão de meus devaneios. Quando tenho um tempo livre, em que posso fazer movimentos que necessitam de uma concentração mínima, meus pensamentos fluem tão rápidamente que mal consigo fazer conexão entre os assuntos. Era mais ou menos assim: Torradas. Manteiga. Leite. Marlene é intolerante à lactose. Marlene. Black. Marlene e Sirius Black. _Argh. _Será que eles se gostam mesmo? Será que eles vão ficar assim pra sempre? Será que algum dia vão chegar a se casar? Será que algum dia vão pelo menos morar juntos?

- Será que eles vão ter filhos um dia? – acabei pensando alto, com minha terceira torrada a caminho da minha boca.

- O que...? – James me olhava por cima de seu livro. Não conseguia ver bem sua expressão, mas pelo seu olhar podia dizer que ao seu ver eu estava agindo como louca.

- Marlene e Black. – eu ainda estava em transe, com a torrada parada a alguns centímetros de minha boca.

- Se Marlene e Sirius vão ter filhos um dia? – ele sorriu divertido, novamente surpreso. Acho que eu nunca tinha iniciado um assunto com Potter. Todas as conversas que já tivemos, ou foram iniciadas por ele (e terminadas em briga) ou intermediadas por Marlene.

- Aham... – mordi minha torrada e fui voltando lentamente ao planeta Terra. Procurei algum ponto pra fixar meu olhar, tentando voltar a mim. Escolhi os olhos de Potter.

Ele sorriu novamente, com os olhos se fechando um pouco com o movimento. Ele até que tinha um bom sorriso. Lembrava um pouco o sorriso do Elvis naquele filme Garotas! Garotas! Garotas!. Ele era um tremendo de um safado naquele filme, nada principesco. Mas até que era charmoso.

Me deixei sorrir devolta, inconscientemente. Bom, o que custava tentar uma conversa civilizada com Potter? Afinal, nossos melhores amigos vão ter um filho juntos.

- Você ta diferente hoje... – Ele parecia assustado. Fechou o livro novamente, mas desta vez o deixou em cima da mesa.

- O que você tanto lê? – me curvei um pouco sobre a mesa, tentando ler o título do livro. Era algo com "R", mas não li o restante. Potter o puxou tão rápidamente para dentro que quase caí de cara na mesa com o susto. – Ei!

- Literatura trouxa – ele falou calmamente, como se não tivesse quase me derrubado.

- É mesmo? – nunca imaginei que Potter se interessaria por algo que não pertencesse ao seu mundinho, quanto mais algo que nem mesmo ao mundo bruxo pertencia. – Sobre o que é?

- Sangue, Morte, essas coisas. – ele deu uma grande mordida em sua torrada, que o impediu de falar por quase três minutos.

Perdi meu interesse em seu livro. E em tentar uma conversa civilizada com ele.

- Cadê a Marlene? – resmunguei comigo mesma.

- Provavelmente atracada com o Sirius em algum armário de vassouras. – Ele terminou de engolir sua torrada.

Fiz uma careta para a imagem mental que ele havia implantado em minha mente.

- Lily – ele parecia um pouco inseguro. – Hoje é sábado.

- Eu sei, Potter. – eu sorri com escárnio. – Ainda não estou tão louca.

Ele sorriu, tomando coragem com o bom humor que eu estava apresentando naquela manhã.

- Temos visita a Hogsmead.

- É, eu sei.

- A Lene deve ir com o Sirius. Você vai ficar no castelo de novo?

Desde que aqueles dois começaram a namorar, eu sempre ficava de lado durante as visitas a Hogsmead. Eu fazia questão de seguí-los, mas eles sempre davam um jeito de desviar de mim e me deixar sozinha em algum canto – Sirius geralmente fazia questão de me abandonar perto da caso dos gritos. Assim, já faz tempo que eu prefiro nem ir. Mas naquele dia, específicamente, eu queria ir a Hogsmead. Era o primeiro passeio desde as férias e Petúnia havia se esforçado tanto para me manter afastada do mundo mágico durante elas... Eu queria mesmo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e comprar alguns sapos de chocolate.

- Bom, eu acho que dessa vez eu vou. Por que?

Ele sorriu de leve e passou as mãos no cabelo, parecendo estranhamente sem jeito.

- Eu posso te fazer companhia, se você quiser.

O encarei desconfiada. Desde o fim do quinto ano, quando eu havia lhe socado e quebrado o nariz (foi quando fiz a promessa sobre agressões físicas), ele não me pedia mais para sair . Mas aquele não parecia com um pedido para encontro, certo?

- Como num encontro? – eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria ter negado de uma vez! Mas eu realmente queria ir a Hogsmead e, bem... Não queria acabar sozinha em frente a casa dos gritos de novo. Realmente tinha medo. E... Bom... Ele _tem _o sorriso do Elvis, não? Isso provavelmente denota que o caráter dele não pode ser tão ruim.

- Não – ele sorriu, mais seguro – Eu só não tenho companhia também. E, já que você está tão anormalmente _agradável _hoje...

- Não estrague meu bom humor, Potter – eu levantei da mesa – Vamos .

- Você aceitou? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Agora ele estava _realmente _surpreso.

- Se demorar muito, eu mudo de idéia – sorri, achando graça.

Potter levantou num salto, sem querer por à prova minha paciência.

Passamos boa parte do caminho até o vilarejo em silêncio. Potter provavelmente com medo de falar algo errado e me fazer mudar de idéia e eu finalmente caindo em mim e me perguntando porque eu havia decidido aceitar a proposta do dito cujo.

- Sabe, eu acho que eles não deveriam ter filhos. – ele disse de repente. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sabia que ele estava retornando o assunto que tivemos quase que meia hora atrás. Eu sorri de leve, me identificando com esse tipo de linha de raciocínio turbulenta.

- Bom, eles teriam filhos muito bonitinhos...

- Mas não acho que seria bom para a humanidade – ele sorriu divertido – Imagine uma criança com o gênio da Lene e o poder de persuasão de Sirius.

Fiz uma careta.

- Tem razão, eles teriam um gênio do mal. – ele riu com isso.

Até que estava sendo um passeio agradável, no fim das contas. Quero dizer, ele não estava sendo o idiota de sempre. Estávamos tendo uma conversa civilizada. O clima também estava muito adequado para um passeio a Hogsmead. Era um dia de verão e um vento contínuo deixava a temperatura bastante amena.

- Acho que você não é tão mal quanto eu pensava, Potter. – eu disse sem pensar. Devia ser aquele cheiro de torta vindo dos três vassouras que me confundia.

Ele sorriu divertido. Acho que eu não parava de surpreender o pobre garoto naquele dia.

- Acho que ninguém é capaz de ser tão mal quanto você me pintava, Lily.

Eu dei de ombros, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu posso falar algumas besteiras por impulso, mas eu tenho a decência de me arrepender depois.

- Podemos ir para o três vassouras? – perguntei, procurando um novo assunto – Faz mais de um ano que não tomo uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Claro, você quem manda. – Okay, eu até que gostava desse novo Potter.

Nos dirigimos até o três vassouras, eu pedi uma cerveja amanteigaa e Potter um uísque de fogo. Eu nunca tinha visto um uísque de fogo pessoalmente. Parecia com um uísque trouxa convencional, na verdade. Servido num daqueles copos baixinhos e gordinhos, sem gelo. Estilo Cowboy. Sabe nos filmes de bang bang, quando o cara chega tenso, cansado ou simplesmente querendo afogar as mágoas? Ele senta no banco do bar, ajeita o chapéu até cobrir os olhos e pede uma bebida. Comecei a imaginar Potter com um chapéu de Cowboy enquanto bebericava minha cerveja amanteigada.

- Sua cabeça é um pouco grande. – eu olhava para ele distraída.

- Obrigado? – ele parecia achar graça. Mas havia algo de estranho nele, algum tipo de tensão. Talvez eu estivesse o encarando como louca e o assustado.

- Você está tentando afogar as mágoas? – perguntei sériamente interessada, lançando um olhar furtivo ao seu uísque de fogo.

Ele riu abertamente. Certo, ele havia voltado ao velho Potter que ria de minha cara.

Cruzei os braços, franzindo o cenho.

- Okay, desculpe – ele ainda ria – Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- É uma pergunta muito pertinente para a situação. – eu estava usando meu tom de voz mais emburrado, aquele que Marlene dizia me fazer parecer com uma criança contrariada – Você está tomando essa coisa ao invés de cerveja amanteigada. E não estamos numa festa. E você não está com um grupo de amigos. E eu não costumo te ver por aí jogado nos cantos do castelo com uma garrafinha de bolso suspeita...

Ele me olhava ligeiramente boquiaberto.

- De onde você tira essas coisas...?

De filmes, é claro. É deles que vem toda a minha experiência de vida. Mas eu não iria admitir isso para Potter. Primeiro, porque ele já havia acabado de rir de minha cara e segundo porque ele nem mesmo deve saber o que são filmes.

- Eu conheço muita gente bêbada. – empinei o nariz e fiz cara de sabida.

- Eu não sou bêbado. – Ele sorriu divertido – Essa situação só é um pouco louca de mais para que eu só tome uma cerveja amanteigada.

- A-há! – eu apontei para ele vitoriosa – Você está tenso então, que nem os cowboys!

Ele continuou me encarando por alguns segundos. Abriu a boca, como se fosse responder. E então pareceu desistir e tomou o resto de seu uísque.

Eu voltei encarar o copo de Potter, que era novamente preenchido de seu conteúdo alcoolico por Madame Rosmerta.

- Isso é bom? – fiz uma careta.

- Você quer provar? – ele realmente achava muita graça naquele meu interesse. Mas eu já não estava mais ligando de ser motivo de piada, estava mesmo curiosa.

- Não – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem – É errado.

- Errado? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Por que? Você é maior de idade.

- Ainda parece errado... – eu queria muito saber o gosto. Mas tudo o que eu pensava era na cara de horror que mamãe faria se me visse bebendo aquilo. E em como ela me levaria para uma reunião do AA no dia seguinte.

- Bom, as vezes é bem interessante fazer coisas erradas – ele sorriu o Sorriso de Elvis – Você nunca se diverte?

É claro que me divirto! Só porque eu não saio por aí transgredindo regras, me embebedando ou indo a festas infernais, não significa que não me divirto! Se eu passo meus dias estudando, lendo romances e vendo musicais (claro que para assistir meus filmes em Hogwarts, tive que comprar uma buginganga numa loja de artigos trouxas para bruxos. )é porque eu acredito que vou me divertir mais assim.

Bom, era isso que eu devia ter dito a Potter. Mas ao invés disso, eu simplesmente roubei seu copo e entornei seu conteúdo pela garganta.

- _Argh! _– me controlei para não cuspir tudo na cara de Potter. – Isso é horrível!

Ele riu. E me serviu mais um copo, pedindo um novo para si mesmo à Madame Rosmerta.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Devia ter sido a mudança da lua, não sei. Talvez Vênus estivesse perfeitamente alinhado com a Terra? A unica coisa que sei, foi que eu estava bebendo com James Potter. E por livre e espontânea vontade.

Depois do meu terceiro copo, eu já estava me sentindo muito tonta. Potter não parecia abalado. Pensando no assunto agora, talvez ele estivesse me enganando e bebendo chá gelado enquanto me embebedava. Quem sabe?

- É melhor pararmos por aqui – ele riu quando me surpreendi com meu próprio copo vazio.

- Eu estou tentando me divertir, como você disse... – eu ri bebadamente e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio (e eu estava sentada).

- Você ainda não está se divertindo, só está bebada – ele achava graça.

- Achei que essa era sua idéia de diversão... Seu ombro é bastante confortável, Potter.

- Nem bêbada você para de me chamar de Potter? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto deixava o dinheiro por tudo o que consumimos na mesa.

- Você tem bastante cara de Potter, Potter... – eu ri patéticamente.

Ele me segurou pelo braço e me ajudou a me levantar.

- Acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia. – ele dava uma boa olhada no meu eu bêbado, não parecendo mais achar tanta graça – Eu estou desencaminhando a monitora-chefe.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Odeio ser monitora.

- Sério? – ele sorriu, surpreso – Sempre achei que gostava de poder mandar nos outros. E me dar detenções. – riu.

- Só essa parte é divertida. – sorri. – Viu só? Sei me divertir... – Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e deixei que ele passasse o braço pela minha cintura para me guiar para fora dos três vassouras.

Comecei a ver o mundo rodando e rodando e rodando...Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me guiasse. O que não foi muito prudente, eu sei, estava confiando minha visão, coordenação e direção a Potter. Mas eu estava bêbada.

Chegamos ao castelo muito mais cedo que os demais. Potter havia me levado para dentro através de uma passagem secreta, a fim de que ninguém me visse naquele estado.

- Lene não pode me ver assim... – eu resmunguei ainda de olhos fechados, me sentindo ser levada até o quadro da mulher gorda.

- Quando ela chegar, você já vai estar se sentindo melhor. – ele me fez me sentar em um sofá. Abri os olhos e vi que já estávamos em nosso salão comunal, naquele momento vazio.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei, começando a me sentir culpada por aquela situação.

- Por te embebedar com uísque de fogo? Não há de que. – ele se jogou ao meu lado e sorriu divertido. Aquele Sorriso de Elvis.

Eu sorri de volta.

- Você realmente não é tão mau... – voltei a apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Era realmente confortável.

- Lily...? – ele não parecia tão confortável. Parecia até um pouco sem jeito.

- Sim...? – mantinha meus olhos fechados, sentindo o efeito do alcool se amenizar com o tempo.

- Desculpe por isso, foi uma péssima idéia.

Abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Sorri.

- Ta tudo bem. Eu tenho uma história para contar aos nossos afilhados agora.

- Afilhados? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Os filhos de Marlene e Black. Nós seremos os Padrinhos. – revirei os olhos, sem paciência para a confusão dele.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso novamente.

- Seu sorriso... – comecei. O alcool acabou com qualquer resto de freio social que eu pudesse ter.

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas não me interrompeu, esperando que eu continuasse.

- É muito bonito...

E então ele sorriu novamente e aproximou ainda mais sua cabeça da minha. Era como nos filmes, eu sabia o que iria acontecer. E sabia também, no fundo da minha bebedeira, que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo daquele jeito. Mas tudo o que eu consegui fazer na hora foi fechar os olhos e deixar que James Potter estragasse o meu Primeiro Beijo.

* * *

**Nota: **Bom, gente, é nesse capítulo que a história realmente começa (e o número de páginas por capítulo aumentam! Yey!). James Potter enfim estraga o primeiro beijo de Lily Evans. E é nele também que começa as referências as filmes (mesmo que ainda sejam pouquinhas, depois começa a ficar totalmente louco). Vou listar aqui alguns comentários, links e explicações sobre cada referência. Se faltar alguma, me avisem.

Obrigada, espero que tenham gostado!

P.s. Ah o FF não aceita links, então vou colocar eles cheios de espaço (Antes e depois de cada ponto e cada barra) ... Quem tiver paciência e quiser ver...

"_**Garotas! Garotas ! Garotas!"**_ – Bom, é um filme do Elvis. Não é um filme muito bom, sabe... Elvis era um ótimo cantor, mas como ator... era meio mais ou menos... Mas, ainda assim, esse é o meu filme preferido do Elvis e... A Lily, assim como eu, adora ele.E ignora essa parte sobre a história do filme ser tosca e que as garotinhas chinesas (ou japonesas? Sei lá.) sejam bizarras. E adora o sorriso dele. Que é igualzinho ao sorriso de James (pelo menos sob a ótica distorcida da Lily). Bem assim: imagr . eu / up / 504a4320580cd2_sorrisoelvis . jpg

Link para a música tema do filme: www . youtube watch?v=_YsqxdyLhBE

Link para garotinhas-chinesas-bizarras: www . youtube watch?v=515YfSshpqI

(_Eu sei que crianças são sempre fofas, mas essas daí me dão pesadelos... O Elvis, por outro lado, dançando com elas e sendo um bom rapaz... Muito fofo.)_

**James Cowboy **– Eu não tinha exatamente uma referência para aquilo. Não uma específica. E não lembrava de nenhum filme para colocar aqui. Mas tudo mundo sabe do que eu to falando, certo? Resolvi ilustrar (super-toscamente), por via das dúvidas: i . imgur th4yk . jpg


	5. Capítulo 4

**4.**

No começo, o beijo foi bom. Quer dizer, eu não tenho parâmetros para comparar, mas... Meu coração acelerou bastante, senti minhas mãos tremerem e não sabia o que fazer com elas. Mas Potter parecia saber o que estava fazendo – deviam ser os anos de prática – e guiou muito bem a situação toda. E foi muito carinhoso, eu acho. Se eu não o conhecesse, diria até que ele realmente... Ta, que idéia a minha. É lógico que ele só tava se aproveitando da situação e usando a ruiva idiota aqui para satisfazer seu ego imenso.

Mas, bem, eu caí em mim em fim. Lamento dizer que levou alguns bons minutos para isso, mas aconteceu. Eu percebi quem eu estava beijando e em que condições. Potter sempre foi a última pesssoa que eu poderia desejar para me dar um primeiro beijo. Sinceramente, até mesmo Black estava na frente dele (bem ali, em penúltimo lugar, não me entendam mal). E, caramba, ele tinha me embebedado! Em que tipo de filme a mocinha dá seu primeiro beijo quando bebada? Ou pior, embebedada pelo seu suposto príncipe?

Quando consegui me situar e voltar ao controle dos meus músculos, empurrei Potter (Sem muita gentileza) para longe de mim.

- O que...?

- O que... O que você está fazendo!? – Meu tom de voz estava uma oitava acima de seu normal, estava a beira de um ataque histérico.

- O que eu estava fazendo? – ele deu uma risada estranha, como se estivesse confuso entre achar graça da pergunta ou se mostrar indignado– Até onde eu sei, _nós dois _estávamos fazendo.

Eu levei a mão à boca, chocada com o que acabava de me ocorrer. Eu sabia que ele era um porco estúpido, prepotente, arrogante e... Mas não imaginava que ele chegaria a tanto!

- Você me embebedou para se aproveitar de mim! – eu me pus de pé e o fulminava com os olhos. Estava sendo muito difícil para mim naquela hora manter minha promessa sobre agressões físicas.

- O que!? – agora ele estava de pé também. Eu nunca tinha visto Potter irritado. Pelo menos não comigo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso – eu estava sentindo meu rosto esquentar furiosamente. Meus olhos ardiam, num misto de ódio e... bem, tristeza. Afinal eu tinha desperdiçado meu Primeiro Beijo.

James passou as mãos pelo cabelo, estressado.

- Evans, eu só ofereci. Não te obriguei a pegar o copo. Três vezes. – Demorei um tempo para processar a informação. Ele havia me chamado de _Evans_. Sem eu pedir!

- E-eu... Você me desafiou! – fraquejei, diante daquela formalidade inesperada.

- E você já é bem grandinha para saber a consequência dos seus atos. – ele me encarava irritado. Estávamos frente a frente, bem próximos. Nunca tinha reparado como ele era tão mais alto que eu. – Eu sei que não deveria ter oferecido a bebida, eu já me desculpei por isso.

- Foi parte do seu plano pra me fazer pensar que você era uma boa pessoa! – agora eu estava chorando. – E então eu caí na sua armadilha, e...

- Lily! – ele me segurou pelos ombros e me sacudiu levemente – Pare de agir como se isso fosse um conto de fadas! Eu não sou o vilão da sua história e muito menos o príncipe!

- Você estragou meu Primeiro Beijo! – eu já não ouvia mais o que ele dizia, não ouvia nem mais os meus pensamentos. Eu demoro a me descontrolar assim (geralmente com Potter é mais frequente, mas ainda demoro), mas quando acontece, eu não consigo parar de vomitar tudo o que penso, sem medir consequencias. É pior do que o álcool. – Não era pra ter sido assim, não era pra ter sido com você... – as lágrimas desciam descontroladamente e eu estava soando terrívelmente patética – E ninguém nem estava cantando... - nesse ponto, eu já chorava tão desesperadamente que Potter se comoveu.

Ele baixou a guarda e seu olhar ficou menos duro.

- Seu... Primeiro Beijo...? – ele parecia confuso e desesperado. Acho que ele não recebeu um treinamento sobre o que fazer quando uma menina louca entrasse em crise na sua frente.

- É – eu solucei.

- Você está mesmo tão decepcionada assim...?

- Claro que sim! – mais soluços.

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, o colocando para trás e deixou ali por uns instantes. Olhou para cima, como que pedindo ajuda. Notei que sua mão tremia um pouco.

E então ele suspirou e disse:

- Olha, me desculpe. – seu tom de voz era seco, mas sincero.

Eu fiz que não, irritada.

- Você estragou tudo, Potter. Eu te odeio.

E subi dramáticamente para o meu dormitório.

Eu sei, patético...

* * *

- Lily? – ouvia a voz de Marlene invadir meus sonhos. A voz dela soava tão alto que parecia que meus tímpanos estourariam.

- Por que... você está... gritando? – Ouvi minha prórpria voz responder roucamente. Por que estava tão claro? Cerrei ainda mais os olhos, incomodada.

- Eu não estou gritando, Lily. – ela parecia impaciente – É Domingo! Acorde!

Desde que minha amiga me excluiu de seus passeios a Hogsmead e de seus sábados, eu a obriguei a criar um dia de Diversão para Lene e Lily. Enfim, todos os domingos nós fazíamos algumas atividades juntas. Claro que minha intenção era passarmos esse tempo sozinhas, mas... Bom, Sirius sempre acabava aparecendo uma hora ou outra. Mas Marlene não o deixava repetir o que ele costumava fazer em Hogsmead.

- Domingo...? – esfreguei os olhos ainda sem abrir – Minha cabeça dói, Lene.

- O que você tem? Está doente?

- Eu... – eu estava tão enjoada. Será que eu tinha comido algo estragado na noite anterior? O que eu havia feito ontem mesmo?

Abri lentamente os olhos e olhei para a minha amiga,tentando me recordar. E então tudo voltou para minha memória instantâneamente.

- Ai meu Deus, Lene... – senti vontade de chorar novamente.

- O que foi? – ela parecia preocupada. Se sentou na ponta da minha cama e esperava até que eu conseguisse responder.

- Por favor... Me diga que passamos o dia de ontem estudando na biblioteca e que tudo isso não passou de um sonho...

- Na verdade... – ela começou lentamente – Eu não te vi ontem o dia inteiro.

Voltei a cerrar os olhos com força novamente.

- O que está acontecendo, Lily Evans!? – a paciência de minha amiga nunca durou muito tempo.

- Ai meu Deus, pare de gritar... – eu choraminguei e me encolhi devolta para debaixo de minha coberta.

- Eu não estou gritando! – eu não a estava vendo, mas sabia que ela havia revirado os olhos – Mérlin, Lilz! Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que tomou um porre ontem!

Soltei um gemido de dor. Não acredito que eu realmente tinha tomado um porre ontem. Com Potter.

- O que foi isso...? – ela puxou minha coberta, seus olhos estavam arregalados – Você _realmente_ tomou um porre ontem!?

Soltei um outro gemido em resposta, ainda em posição fetal.

Os olhos de Marlene voltaram ao normal lentamente e as pontas de seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso divertido. Juro que se eu tivesse condições físicas para tal, eu socaria Marlene.

- Pare com isso, Lene. – eu choraminguei – Eu já estou sofrendo muito.

Ela agora ria.

- Como é a Lily bêbada? Chata, chorona, irritada? – ela parecia divertir muito com sua imagem mental de meu Eu bêbado. – Oh espere, todas essas coisas você já é sóbrea...

- Eu diria que carinhosa demais. – respondi, ignorando a última parte – E um tanto quanto burra.

- O quê? – ela diminuiu as risadas e olhava para mim como quem quer que explique a piada.

- Eu disperdicei meu Primeiro Beijo, Lene... – disse chorosa. Tenho certeza que nesse ponto eu já estava fazendo beicinho, porque Marlene parou de rir definitivamente e me olhava com piedade.

- Lily... – ela parecia sinceramente com pena – Sinto muito.

- Foi horrível... Eu estava bêbada... Ele me embebedou... – eu funguei. Certo, eu já não estava mais com vontade de chorar. Já havia chorado tudo o que eu precisava na noite anterior. Mas não fazia mal eu estimular um pouquinho a compaixão de minha amiga, certo?

- Quem era ele...? – ela perguntou com cuidado. Devia estar morrendo de curiosidade.

- Não – eu fiz uma careta – Eu não vou contar. Humilhante demais.

- O que? – ela sorriu divertida. A olhei feio e ela logo se forçou a voltar à sua personagem de melhor amiga preocupada. – Tão ruim assim?

Fiz que sim, com meu melhor olhar de cachorro molhado.

Marlene ficou um tempo em silêncio, fazendo carinho em minha mão. Ela se esforçou para fazer parecer que estava apenas respeitando minha dor, mas eu sabia que ela estava tentando imaginar quem havia sido o felizardo.

- _Eca! _Não é aquele garoto que fala cuspindo, é!?

Revirei os olhos. Não era Jeremy Harrison, era pior. Quer dizer, apesar do problema de saliva, até que Jeremy parece ser uma boa pessoa...

- Eu não vou te contar, Marlene – eu respondi séria – Agora, _por favor_, faça minha cabeça parar de explodir, me leve para o campo de quadribol e me atire balaços até que eu perca minha memória.

- Bom, se vou te atirar balaços, pra que perder tempo fazendo sua cabeça parar de doer? – ela fez graça e a lancei um olhar furioso.

Marlene deu de ombros e trouxe para mim sua poção "mágica". O negócio é que eu tenho uma amiga bastante bohêmia (Grande surpresa. Ela vai ter filhos com o Black um dia, não é mesmo?), então ela tem o aparato necessário para ter uma vida perfeitamente normal após uma noite de bebedeira. Bebi a poção e num instante me sentia uma nova Lily. Se não fosse pelo maldito beijo, a noite anterior poderia passar desapercebida.

Tomei um banho e me vesti com meu melhor vestido preto. Afinal, eu estava de luto.

-Que cara é essa, ruiva? – sirius nos esperava próximo a escada de nosso dormitório, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele não poderia saber, poderia?

- Black. – falei rispidamente, como num cumprimento. Olhei para Lene. – Ele vai ter que ficar com a gente hoje...?

- Desculpe, não achei nenhuma babá com horário disponível para hoje. – Marlene brincou, dando um beijo no namorado. Certo, eles não são _namorados_, mas eu não sei que nome dar para isso.

Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços. Limpei a garganta audívelmente para que eles se afastassem e me posicionei entre os dois, tomando o braço de minha amiga para mim.

- Sem agarramentos aos domingos, lembra, Black?

- Claro – ele me lançou um olhar inocente. E deu aquele sorriso de novo. Ai meu Deus, será que ele tinha contado ao Black!?

- Lily... – Marlene começou enquanto andávamos pelos corredores. Era uma cena bizarra, eu de braços dados com Lene e Black. Mas acho que a população hogwartiana já havia se acostumado com os meus domingos. – Eu posso contar a ele...? – ela prendia o riso.

- O que!? Não! – aquilo já era demais.

- Por favor! É tão _engraçado_!

Sirius sorriu novamente para mim. E ergueu a sobrancelha significativamente. Droga, ele _sabia _de tudo. E ia contar à minha amiga quem foi que me beijou...

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Faça o que achar melhor... –eu murmurei, esperando pelo pior. Marlene contaria sua anedota a Black e ele, é lógico, completaria com o _grand finale_: "Foi James Potter quem arruinou seu Primeiro Beijo!". E então eles ririam de mim, e apontariam cantarolando sobre como eu era patética... e eu iria correndo para o campo de quadribol, implorando pelos meus balaços. E então eu...

- Aposto que foi Jeremy Harrison. – Sirius disse, quando Marlene terminou sua história. Minha amiga apenas respondeu com mais um "_Eca!" _e eles mudaram o assunto, me guiando até os jardins.

Olhei para Black enquanto ela estava distraída tagarelando sobre vassouras. Ele sorriu para mim, mas desta vez um sorriso gentil.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

- Às ordens, ruiva.

* * *

**Nota: **Mais um capítulo! Eu ia postar ontem, mas... Eu estou dodói. Pobre de mim. Acho que nesse capítulo não tem referências e eu ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem, então... Me reservo o direito de não dizer mais nada.

Obrigada por lerem e obrigada a todos que mandam reviews, espero que estejam gostando.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5.**

Eu acho que cometi um erro de julgamento todos esses anos. Eu devia saber, afinal eu fui preparada para isso pelos filmes, não é mesmo? Quantas vezes no cinema a mocinha acredita que um personagem é o pior ser humano da face da terra, um cafageste que não serve nem para ser pisado e... Bom, no fim das contas ele acaba sendo um cara legal?

Não, não estou me referindo a Potter. E sim à Sirius Black.

Sirius – que é como eu o chamo agora – não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Na verdade, começo a pensar que minha amiga está em excelentes mãos. Ele não só se provou uma pessoa de confiança guardando meu segredo (diferente de um certo apanhador da Grifinória), como conseguiu manipular Lene para que não tocasse no assunto... Ou melhor, o esquecesse completamente por quase uma semana!

Lene não apenas deixou de fazer piadinhas a respeito do meu "Príncipe misterioso", mas até mesmo deixou de procurá-lo por toda parte, analisando minha expressão sempre que eu olhava para qualquer rapaz.

- Pare com isso, mulher – ele dizia brincalhão, quando ela se punha a encarar um de seus suspeitos a fim de investigá-lo – Não tem vergonha de tentar seduzir outros homens na minha frente?

Na verdade ele até que era bem engraçado. Isto é, quando não estava fazendo piadas sobre mim.

- Lene... – eu entooei distraídamente, enquanto estudávamos uma noite em nosso dormitório. Eramos as únicas duas garotas de nosso ano na Grifinória, assim podíamos ficar com a luz do quarto acesa até a madrugada sem sermos incomodadas.

- Sim, Lily? – quem a via tão compenetrada, com sua pena indo de um lado a outro do pergaminho frenéticamente, não diria que era tão péssima aluna. Mal saberia o pobre desavisado que ela estava copiando meus deveres.

- Eu gosto do seu namorado, sabe...?

- Sirius? – ela largou a pena na mesma hora, parecendo assustada. Ela me encarava atônita.

- O que? – sustentei seu olhar, confusa.

- Você _gosta _de Sirius?

Demorei alguns instantes até acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio.

- _Argh! _Não! Não desse jeito! – balancei a cabeça com força – Eu só quis dizer que eu dou a minha benção à vocês. – sorri, satisfeita com a minha boa ação.

Eu imaginei que Marlene, é claro, ficaria muito feliz. Talvez até com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Afinal, eu estava _abençoando _o namoro deles. Ela poderia até me chamar para apadrinhar seu casamento e seus filhos sem receios agora.

Mas, não. Lene apenas riu de minha cara.

- Você nos dá sua _benção_? – que mania que as pessoas tem de repetir o que acabei de dizer!

- Bom... Sim. – eu franzi o cenho – Quero dizer, ele parece um rapaz decente. Confiável.

Ela parou de rir e me olhou desconfiada.

- Vocês andam de segredinhos, não andam? Ele sempre te defende e me despista quando o assunto é seu Príncipe Misterioso... – Marlene havia apelidado o "sujeito que me beijou" assim no mesmo dia em que lhe contei. Já faziam agora quatro dias.

- Bom, eu...

- Lily! – ela me interrompeu, estreitando os olhos – Não foi ele quem te beijou, foi!? Por que se foi, eu juro que eu...

- Lene!

- Mato ele! E aí eu...

- LENE! – tive de gritar para que ela voltasse a si. Marlene e Sirius diziam que não tinham compromisso sério, mas essa era sempre a reação de minha amiga sempre que via Sirius sequer conversando com alguma garota estranha. – Sirius Black _não _me beijou.

- Oh. – ela suspirou – Okay, desculpe.

- E nós não temos segredo algum. – falei com firmeza – Só notei que ele é bom namorado para você.

Ela balançou a cabeça, voltando ao normal.

- Não somos namorados.

- Ah, certo.

Achei melhor deixar o assunto morrer e voltar aos meus estudos.

* * *

Havia quatro dias que eu não via James Potter. Normalmente temos poucas aulas em comum e nunca nos sentávamos próximos. E visto que eu não estava exatamente querendo o encontrar por aí e dizer um "oi", isto não deveria ser de grande surpresa. Mas, bem, ele não aparecia nem mesmo para o café-da-manhã.

- Seu amigo. – perguntei a Sirius no último café-da-manhã, tentando manter o tom mais natural possível, visto que Lene estava bem ao meu lado – Ele está doente?

- Depende. Eu diria que está. – ele sorriu divertido, como quem ri de uma piada que só ele mesmo entendia.

Supus que ele estivesse se sentindo culpado pelo que havia feito a mim. Assim, o traste devia estar evitando de sair de seu quarto e encarar a luz do dia. Afinal, as pessoas que poderiam olhar e apontar para ele cheias de julgamento. Isso, claro, se eu tivesse contado a alguém.

Imagine, no entanto, a minha surpresa quando no quinto dia desde a fatídica visita a Hogsmead, adentrei ao salão principal e encontrei o Sr. Potter em seu lugar de costume, rindo com os amigos. Nenhum sinal de noite mal dormida, de autopunição ou até mesmo arrependimento.

- Bom dia – eu falei secamente, tomando meu lugar entre Sirius e Lene. Apenas três dos Marotos me responderam. Ele estava me ignorando.

Lene olhou para mim sem entender. Dei de ombros, me fingindo de desentendida. Quer dizer... Na verdade eu _estava _mesmo sem entender nada! Por que ele estava me ignorando? Eu era a vítima daquela história!

- James – Marlene falou, atenciosamente, como uma professora de jardim de infância conversando com seu aluno mais difícil – Lily disse bom dia.

- Eu ouvi, Lene. Obrigada. – Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, tomando o cuidado de não me olhar. Se serviu de uma torrada.

- Ta tudo bem, Lene. – eu resmunguei.

Sirius sorria divertido. Pisei em seu pé por debaixo da mesa.

- James – ela recomeçou, no mesmo tom de voz – Quando Lily diz bom dia para vocês, quer dizer que ela está de bom humor.

- Acredito que sim... – ele estava bem ocupado com sua torrada.

- E você adora quando ela está de bom humor.

- Geralmente sim. – Ele lançou a ela mais um sorriso gentil cínico.

- Ai mérlin... – ela parecia assustada. Olhou para Sirius. - O que _diabos _ está acontecendo?

- Não é nada, Lene! – Senti meu rosto esquentar furiosamente. Droga, eu devia estar ficando muito vermelha.

Lene parou seu interrogatório e agora me encarava, séria. Podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando. Ela estava juntando 2+2.

- AI MEU MÉRLIN! FOI ELE QUEM TE B... – enfiei um muffin na boca de minha amiga. Meu rosto agora parecia estar em chamas. Lancei um olhar furtivo a James e... Ele parecia estar se divertindo! E ainda estava comendo sua torrada com toda a calmo do mundo!

- Sirius! – eu disse com a autoridade de um general – Me ajude a tirar ela daqui!

Certo, eu não imaginaria fora daquela situação que aquilo daria certo. Sirius Black me obedecendo com aquela facilidade? Em todos anos de monitoria eu nem mesmo ousei sonhar com aquilo. Mas acho que ele estava realmente compadecido com a minha situação. Ou talvez só estivesse querendo ver no que daria tudo aquilo e dar boas risadas.

Sirius jogou Lene sobre os ombros e a levou para os jardins comigo em seus calcanhares. Minha amiga socava as costas do namorado e tentava engolir o muffin com pressa. Lancei nela um feitiço para que se calasse.

- Aqui está bom, pode colocar ela aí – eu ordenei, quando já estávamos bastante afastados do castelo. Olhei a minha volta, verificando se havia alguém por perto e então desfiz o feitiço.

- SIRIUS! – ela gritou primeiro, parecendo realmente revoltada por ter sido carregada como um saco de batatas.

Sirius já ria descontroladamente desde metade do caminho, mas não havia tempo para me irritar com isso.

- Desculpe – ele estava vermelho com as risadas, tentando recuperar sua respiração habitual – Mas... Qual é, você demorou um bocado para adivinhar, heim?

- Você sabia!? – ela começou indignada. E então se lembrou de que não havia completado sua frase de "eureca" no salão principal e se virou para mim sorridente – Foi James quem te beijou, Lily!

- Eu sei, Marlene – respondi entre dentes – Não precisa me informar. E nem ao restante do castelo.

- Bom, desculpe. – ela sorriu divertida – Mas eu não pude controlar o meu choque.

- Choque? – Sirius debochava de minha amiga – Não tinha como ser mais óbvio. E você pensando em Jeremy Harrison... Até no Peter ela pensou! – ele se dirigiu a mim na última frase. Que bom que alguém estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo, eu acho. Porque eu não estava. Nenhum pouco.

- Bom, você devia ter visto a cara de nojo dela no dia. Quando eu imaginaria que tinha sido James? – ela cruzou os braços – Se James me beijasse, eu não estaria com cara de nojo.

Sirius deixou o sorriso de lado.

- Se James te beijasse, ele estaria sem os dentes.

Marlene revirou os olhos com o comentário, mas pude perceber um sorriso de satisfação na ponta de seus lábios.

- Ei! – minha voz está um tanto quanto aguda – Eu ainda estou aqui. Lembram de mim? Baixinha, ruiva...

- Desculpe, Lily – ela sorria genuínamente feliz. E me abraçou. Ela _me abraçou_. Como se estivesse _feliz _por mim.

- O que... O que deu em você!? – me desvencilhei de seu abraço, com alguma dificuldade. – Isso não é motivo para abraços! É motivo para lágrimas, okay?

Marlene trocou um olhar com sirius e os dois reviraram os olhos, quase que simultaneamente. Eu realmente não entendia esses dois, mas eles se mereciam.

- Lily, James é um cara legal.

- Ele _roubou meu primeiro beijo_, Lene... – choraminguei.

- Bom, você tem que admitir que é difícil acompanhar as coisas que se passam na sua cabeça. Eu te conheço todo esse tempo e falho miserávelmente. – ela agora estava séria. Bom, não totalmente séria. Marlene nunca fica totalmente séria. – Ele provavelmente não imaginava que estava roubando seu primeiro beijo, só achava que estava beijando a garota que ele gosta.

- Ele _não gosta de mim_, Lene. – Fiz uma careta.

- Okay – Sirius se intrometeu – Isso eu posso afirmar. Ele gosta sim.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura. Eles realmente queriam que eu confiasse no julgamento deles? Eles nem mesmo notavam que estavam namorando há três anos. Como poderiam julgar corretamente o sentimento de uma pessoa dissimulada, insensível e cafageste? O coração daqueles dois era puro demais para isso (e olha que eu estava falando de Marlene e Sirius).

- Bom, não me importa se ele gosta ou deixa de gostar. – Comecei, deixando meu freio social beeeem para trás. – O que importa é que ele não é meu Príncipe.

Eu sei que eu realmente sonho com toda essa parafernália de filmes e contos de fadas e dou motivo para toda piada que fazem a meu respeito. Mas uma coisa era eu realmente _pensar _sobre essas coisas, outra, bem diferente, é eu _falar _isso em alto e bom som. Na frente de Sirius Black e Marlene McMinnon.

Os dois se entreolharam no mesmo instante. Marlene mordeu os lábios, tentando segurar o riso e Sirius apenas fingiu uma crise de tosse.

Bom, pelo menos eles tiveram a decência de não rir de mim naquele momento.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, pessoas. Como vão vocês? Desculpem-me por não ter postado esse capítulo na semana passada... O negócio é que minha faculdade voltou da greve e eu estava com trezentos milhões de trabalhos para entregar essa semana. Vou tentar não pular mais nenhuma semana, okay?

Acho que esse também não tem nenhuma referência, certo? Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar e eu responderei.

Obrigada pela paciência de vocês e pelos reviews, espero que estejam gostando =)


	7. Capítulo 6

**6.**

Em a Bela e a Fera, quando tudo parece perdido, com seu pai doente e ela prisioneira de um castelo dominado por uma fera abominável, Bela acaba se descobrindo apaixonada. Tudo o que parecia terrível acaba se mostrando, no fundo, encantador. Com xícaras dançantes e candelabros cantantes.

Eu sei que não sou a Bela e que o Potter está mais para Gaston do que para Fera, mas... Era minha última esperança. E se realmente eu descobrisse que Potter não é tudo aquilo o que eu sempre pensei dele? Quer dizer, todos no castelo – com exeção de Snape, talvez – o pareciam achar incrívelmente encantador. E, bom, naquele dia em Hogsmead ele até que não estava sendo tão insuportável.

- Lene... – nós estávamos mais uma vez acordadas de madrugada em nosso dormitório, eu sentada em sua cama sonhando acordada e ela copiando minha tarefa de poções.

Minha amiga ignorou meu chamado, concentrada no que fazia.

Se Potter realmente não fosse tão mal, talvez eu tivesse uma chance. De salvar meu Primeiro Beijo, digo. Lógico que ele não se tornaria meu príncipe encatado e viveríamos felizes para sempre, mas quem sabe ele não evolui para o estágio de fera? Um primeiro beijo com a fera não é de todo mal. Apesar dos caninos enormes. E, bom, de ela se parecer com um animal...

- Lene... – eu chamei mais uma vez, ainda perdida em pensamentos.

Eu havia tido uma idéia.

- Sim, Lily? – ela finalmente largou a pena e me encarou gentilmente, esperando que eu seguisse em frente.

Suspirei contrariada.

- Você realmente acredita que Potter tenha uma boa alma?

Lene sorriu vitoriosa e fechou o livro de poções que permanecia aberto sobre sua cama. Isso significava que ela não pretendia mais continuar a "fazer sua lição de casa".

- Claro que sim. Ele é um ótimo rapaz. – notava-se um certo divertimento em seus olhos, como se tentasse decifrar o que eu estava pensando enquanto fazia aquela pergunta.

Respondi apenas com uma careta. Era difícil para mim imaginar Potter como algo mais que um personagem arrogante, que insiste em me chamar para sair e apareceu nessa história apenas para valorizar mais o príncipe que ainda estava por vir.

- É sério, Lily – ela estava séria agora. O máximo que conseguia ficar. – Pense bem. Ele é doce, engraçado, está sempre de bom humor e é muito fiel aos seus amigos.

Odiava ter de admitir, mas ela tinha razão. Na verdade, não sei quanto à parte do "doce" e "engraçado", mas as outras duas qualidades realmente pertencem à Potter. Era raro que não o visse com um sorriso no rosto e, bom... Já há alguns anos que eu desconfio do que acontece com Remus Lupin a cada 28 dias. E não consigo imagiar como fazem para sobreviver a isto, mas Potter e Sirius (e aquele gordinho irritante também) sempre desaparecem nas noites de lua cheia junto a Remus. Se isso não é ser um bom amigo, não sei o que é.

- Parecem as qualidades que se preza em um animal de estimação. – enfiei um sapo de chocolate em minha boca, contrariada.

Marlene riu.

- Bom, você ama Penelope, não ama?

Eu sorri para minha corujinha, empoleirada no alto de minha era tão pequenina e gordinha... É claro que eu a amava!

Penelope notou meu olhar e piou carinhosamente para mim. Sobrevoou o dormitório e se aninhou no alto de minha cabeça, seu lugar preferido no mundo todo. Me deixei rir bobamente.

- Viu? – Marlene sorria divertida – Pense em James como uma coruja. Ou um cachorro.

- Ou uma fera? – sorri.

Marlene me encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Ai Mérlin, juro que não consigo acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio...

* * *

"_Acorde, Bela adormecida". _Foi o que encontrei quando desamassei a bola de papel que me atingira durante a aula de poções. Estávamos em uma aula teórica, sem calderões ou coisas nojentas para cortar e picar. Somando isso às noites mal dormidas que eu andava tendo (sempre com Marlene copiando meus deveres no último momento), eu havia acabado por adormecer sobre minha mesa – Bem ali, na primeira fileira, de frente para o professor. Que bom que Slug me ama cegamente.

Olhei envolta, procurando pelo autor do bilhete. Meus olhos encontraram os de Marlene, no fundo da sala, sentada ao lado de Sirius, sorrindo divertida para mim. Eu servia para lhe prestar os deveres e lhe ajudar durante as aulas práticas, mas ela nunca fazia o favor de se sentar ao meu lado durante as teóricas.

"Traidora". Rabisquei rapidamente a resposta, amassei o papel e mandei devolta para a minha amiga. Fazendo questão de acertá-lo na cabeça de Sirius.

Vi Marlene soltar uma risada alta, sem se preocupar em ser ouvida ou vista e sorri involuntáriamente. Ela podia ser uma péssima amiga as vezes, mas eu realmente a adorava.

"_Deixe de drama, você está se saindo muito bem sozinha. Desde quando dorme nas aulas?"_

"Desde que você passou a ficar o dia inteiro com Black e deixar seus deveres de estudante (lê-se: copiar lições alheias) para a calada da noite." Devolvi o bilhete. Separei um pedaço maior de pergaminho e escrevi no topo um "Estou pronta para lhe contar sobre meus planos quanto a Potter" e também o arremessei para sua mesa em seguida. Slug realmente devia fechar os olhos sobre qualquer transgressão que eu cometesse. Quer dizer, eu estava constantemente arremessando bolas de papel para o outro extremo da sala.

"_Quer dizer o seu plano iluminado para salvar a alma de James dos males infernais advindos da ceita Marota?"_

Lhe lancei um olhar impaciente a distância. Por que as pessoas sempre coçoavam de mim? E nunca sabiam do que eu estava falando?

"Não, o plano para salvar meu primeiro beijo".

"_Sirius quer saber como você pretende fazer isso"._

"Por que Sirius está lendo nosso bilhete?" senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, enquanto escrevia "E Por que só ele quer saber?"

"_Conte de uma vez"._

Suspirei. Eu teria mesmo de me acostumar com Sirius em minha vida se eu queria ser uma madrinha presente para meus afilhadinhos (acho que vou pedir para ela dar o meu nome a menina). E, bom, ele conhecia Potter, talvez fosse ser útil.

Virei o pergaminho e me pus a respondê-la.

"Okay, _Lene_. Lembra, _Lene_, quando te contei sobre como talvez James não fosse um príncipe, mas talvez pudesse ser uma fera, _Lene_? E não um mero coagilvante, _Lene_?"

"_Sei sei, vá direto ao ponto."_

"Eu acho que, se isso for verdade, talvez meu Primeiro Beijo não esteja totalmente perdido. Quero dizer, eu não posso mudar como foi e nem com quem foi meu primeiro beijo, mas posso mudar a impressão que eu tenho dele. Se eu pensar em Potter de uma forma diferente, o beijo também vai parecer diferente, certo?"

"_Isso não faz sentido para mim. Sirius perguntou por que você simplemente não arranja um vira-tempo e atira uma pedra na própria cabeça antes que o beijo acontecesse."_

Droga, por que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Okay, isso é loucura.

"Primeiro, _Lene_, eu não tenho um vira-tempo. E segundo, se eu atirasse uma pedra na minha própria cabeça talvez eu pudesse entrar em coma alcoólico ou algo assim."

"_Você faz alguma idéia de como um coma alcoólico acontece?"_

"Não, mas eu vi um filme assim uma vez. Enfim, mesmo que não tivesse mais acontecido de verdade, eu saberia que aconteceu em uma outra dimensão. Posso continuar, por favor?"

"_Claro, prossiga. Não sei porque ainda não terminou."_

Suspirei levemente irritada. Como eu sou incompreendida...

"O negócio é o seguinte. Eu não pretendo namorar com a fera, casar e nem ter filhos. Nada de felizes para sempre. Mas se eu descobrir que ela é... bom, humana, talvez a minha lembrança do fato não seja tão ruim. E, bem, eu precisaria de um segundo beijo. Para tirar a prova real e ver se, com essa nova visão, a sensação sobre isso realmente se altera."

"_Sirius acha muito engraçado que você se refira a James como 'fera' e usando sempre artigos femininos."_

"Pare de mostrar o bilhete a Sirius! E diga a ele que 'fera' é uma palavra feminina."

"_Eu acho seu plano válido. Pelo menos, mesmo que dê errado, você vai dar mais uns beijos em James."_

"Nada de 'uns', Lene. Só um."

Soou o sinal que anunciava o final da aula e eu recolhi meu material apressada. Se eu pretendia mudar minha opinião sobre James Potter, haveria muito trabalho pela frente.

* * *

**Nota: **Desculpem-me pela demora, pessoas. SIGA (portal onde nos inscrevemos nas matérias da minha faculdade) estava me deixando louca essa semana... Vou tentar não atrasar sempre. Prometo que vou me esforçar! Acho que vou desistir do negócio das referências, pessoas... Dá trabalho. E eu sou uma pessoa cansada e desesperada com trabalhos... Vamos fazer o seguinte? Se alguém não entender o fluxo de pensamento lunático da Lily me avise e eu vou esclarecer tudo na nota seguinte.

Obrigada por não terem me abandonado ainda (quem não me abandonou, né... Vai que alguém me abandonou e eu não sei?)! Obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês me fazem mais feliz!

P.S. Como eu to prolixa hoje. E reticente. E exclamativa. Isso é meio paradoxal... Ah, e to meio viajando na maionese também. Deve ser o estresse.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7.**

Eu tinha que iniciar uma aproximação cuidadosa com Potter. Afinal, eu precisava descobrir seu eu interior, aquele que faz todos o chamarem de "Jimmy", "Jay", "JP", "Pontas" ou simplesmente "James" por aí. Até aí tudo certo, eu já tinha aceitado meu destino e abrido minha mente. Tinha até inventado uma espécie de mantra: Sempre que lembrava de alguma coisa irritante que James fazia, eu pensava "Está tudo bem. Ele tem o sorriso do Elvis. E Elvis era um cara legal, bem no fundo".

O negócio é que o garoto não estava facilitando as coisas. Ele havia passado de me ignorando completamente para totalmente indiferente. Ele agora notava minha existência, ouvia o que eu falava. Só que não dava a mínima.

- Então... Potter... – iniciei com dificuldade uma conversa. Afinal, eu raramente o fazia com ele. – Vocês... vão jogar contra a sonserina hoje?

Quadribol. Eu odeio, mas ele adorava tanto que _tinha _que ser um bom assunto de aproximação.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu vibrei por dentro por não estar mais sendo ignorada. Já estava me preparando psicológicamente para as piadinhas, sorrisos tortos e tudo mais. Tentaria encarar isso tudo como algo "charmoso" (era como Marlene via essas coisas em Sirius).

- Sim. – ele respondeu simplesmente, pegou uma torrada e se despediu de todos para ir se aprontar para o jogo. Sem nem mesmo arriscar um convite, para que eu fosse assistí-lo.

Isso parecia completamente irracional. Eu era a vítima! Será que ele ainda estava se sentindo culpado com aquilo tudo? Bom, decidi resolver isto de uma vez, engolindo meu orgulho e fazendo o que deveria ser feito.

Assim que Pennie voltou de sua última viagem até a casa de meus pais, carregando uma de minhas cartas mensais para eles, prendi um bilhete em sua pata e pedi que levasse para Potter. E que não saísse de lá até que ele lesse. E que, se fosse preciso, ela poderia dar umas boas bicadas de incentivo nele.

Penelope não gostou da idéia de ir até onde Áries se encontrava, mas acatou ao meu pedido obediente. Eu havia enviado algo formal e digno:

"Prezado Sr. Potter,

A Srta. Lily Evans gostaria de lhe informar de que o senhor está perdoado. E permite que se junte a ela, ao Sr. Black e a Srta. Mcminnon em nosso costumeiro domingo juntos -ou seja, amanhã.

Grata."

No entanto, quando Penelope voltou em poucos minutos carregando uma resposta, ela parecia muita satisfeita. Imagino que Áries estivesse fazendo alguma entrega no momento. E que Potter a tenha dado alguma atenção. Aquela tontinha o adorava - Não disse? Somente eu e Snape odiamos Potter nesse castelo.

Desamarrei a carta de sua pata, bastante orgulhosa de mim mesma. Deixar o orgulho de lado havia surtido efeito afinal, não é mesmo?

"_Lily, isso não é um pedido de desculpas muito eficiente. Vamos lá, você consegue fazer melhor que isso._

_- James."_

Encarei o pergaminho em minhas mãos boquiaberta por alguns instantes. Ele queria um _pedido de desculpas_? Pelo quê exatamente!?

Marlene, que estava em sua cama cantarolando algum hino de quadribol distraídamente, notou minha expressão de perplexidade.

- O que foi, Lily? – ela riu.

- Olhe isso! – lhe mostrei a carta.

- Estranho. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim – Como exatamente você fez o pedido?

- Pedido? – ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ela. Ela realmente achava que eu havia pedido alguma coisa a Potter?

- De desculpas. Você se desculpou, certo?

- Não. Eu disse que o perdoava. E que eu não me incomodaria se ele quisesse aparecer no domingo.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Lily Evans, você quer que ele a beije ou não?

Bom, não. Mas, bem, eu precisava que ele me beijasse. No momento certo, quando ele deixar de parecer um ogro para mim.

- Eu não tenho pelo que me desculpar, Lene!

Minha amiga balançou a cabeça negativamente, respirou fundo e me encarou com pouca paciência.

- Lily, isso tudo também foi culpa sua. Ele talvez não devesse ter a beijado quando bebada, mas você bem que deu chance para isso e...

- Eu não deixei chance para...! – Marlene levantou o indicador para que eu não a interrompesse e continuou:

- E ainda falou um monte de coisas horríveis para ele. Ele provavelmente ficou _magoado_.

Magoado? Com o que? No máximo com orgulho ferido.

Olhei irritada para marlene, sem intenção alguma de me desculpar. Marlene sustentou meu olhar, sem mover um musculo.

- Tudo bem... – eu desisti, cansada daquele jogo. – Eu vou me desculpar. Mas não de verdade! Só para eu conseguir seguir com o meu projeto...

Marlene sorriu de lado.

- Já é alguma coisa, não é mesmo? – e me passou uma pena e um pergaminho, provavelmente evitando que eu protelasse a minha "tarefa".

Rabisquei apressada e mal-humoradamente um:

"Desculpe, Potter. Satisfeito?"

Recebi em poucos minutos sua resposta:

"_É o suficiente. Te vejo amanhã."_

* * *

**Nota: **Yey, consegui postar antes do fim de semana acabar! Como vão, pessoas? Gostando dos capítulos? Bom, o James não tem participado tanto quanto eu gostaria da história até agora. Mas prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo ele será praticamente o centro das atenções. Nesse ele até que aparece um pouco, né?

Continuem lendo, não desistam de mim! Obrigada a todos que acompanham e mandam reviews.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8.**

- Lily...? – eu despertava lentamente, mais uma vez, com a voz de Marlene me chamando.

Será que eu havia voltado no tempo? E estava acordando de minha bebedeira novamente? Não seria possível, eu realmente não tinha acesso à vira-tempo algum.

- Lily,acorde.

Não, eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Minha cabeça não doia.

- Eles já estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

Eles?

- Eles quem, Lene?

- James e Sirius – ela respondeu em tom divertido.

Por que Potter e Sirius estavam esperando por nós? Que espécie de universo paralelo distorcido é esse?

- Ai Mérlin, levante-se! – ela me puxou, tentando me fazer levantar. Meu corpo estava mole, como seu eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

De repente me lembrei. Eu havia dito a Potter que ele e Black poderiam aparecer em nosso Dia de Diversão para Lene e Lily.

- Eu não quero ir, Lene... – choraminguei. Eu ainda não estava pronta para ir. – Eu não vou...

- Ah, você vai sim! – Ela claramente se divertia. Ela me puxou com mais força e nós duas caímos no chão.

- Não! Eu não quero!

- Você vai, Lily – ela disse ameaçadoramente – Por bem ou por mal. Quer que eu te arraste lá para baixo de pijamas!?

Olhei para baixo, admirando minhas vestes. Estava com meu pijama de ursinhos que tinha desde os 12 anos, minhas pantufas do Pato Donald e meu cabelo provavelmente estava parecendo uma juba.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei. – O que vou vestir?

Lene me encarou sorridente e me estendeu um cabide que continha um vestido que ela já havia separado para mim (como eu já imaginava). Era um vestido preto, de saia um poucorodada e com estampa de minúsculas bolinhas brancas. Algo meio anos 50.

Franzi o nariz para o vestido.

- É realmente necessário?

- Você vai ficar linda, anda logo. – ela me empurrou para o banheiro e jogou o vestido em cima de mim.

Sinceramente, se eu tivesse que decidir sozinha que roupa usaria para "sair" com Potter, eu escolheria minhas pantufas do Pato Donald.

* * *

Eu e Marlene sempre revezamos quanto ao planejamento de nosso domingo. No domingo anterior, o planejamento havia ficado por minha conta. Nós iríamos ficar na biblioteca - onde Black foi proibido pela Madame Pince de pisar desde que soltou uma bomba de bosta na sessão restrita – e eu estudaria com ela as matérias que cairiam na prova de transfiguração (matérias essas que ela havia perdido, por cabular aula com o Black).

Nosso domingo anterior não havia saído bem como o esperado, devido aos recentes incidentes. Mas, ainda assim, minha amiga havia ficado responsável por este agora. E ela havia escolhido passar a manhã no lago e a tarde jogando xadrez bruxo.

- Lene, qual o sentido de ficar sentada na grama? – eu reclamava mal humurada, quando já estávamos os quatro envolta do lado. Desta vez eu não havia tomado o meu lugar de costume entre Sirius e Lene, eles haviam cuidadosamente me posicionado ao lado de James, sem ninguém do meu outro lado. – E ta tão quente... Nós não poderíamos ficar dentro do castelo, onde é fresquinho?

Ficar de bobeira olhando para o lago era o programa preferido de Lene. Eu odiava. Primeiro porque eu odiava sol, segundo porque a grama fazia minha pele coçar e terceiro... Bom, Sirius não era proibido de ir ao lago, então quando fazíamos isso ele sempre dava um jeito de aparecer.

- Lily, só cala a boca e aproveita o sol. – Minha amiga e Sirius estavam deitados na .

Olhei para Potter. Ele ,assim como eu, estava apenas sentado na grama. Eu abraçada a minhas pernas e ele observando o lago, distraídamente.

Potter não estava mais me tratando com indiferença, mas havia algo de distante nele. Ou talvez eu só estivesse sem saber como iniciar uma conversa. Tudo o que havia lhe dito desde que descemos as escadas foi um "Bom dia", um "Obrigada" quando ele elogiou meu vestido e um "Pare com isso, Potter!" quando ele fez alguma piadinha idiota sobre minha carta de ontem a noite.

Potter olhou para Marlene e Sirius e depois para mim.

- Isso foi idéia sua?

- Não, eu odeio grama. E sol. – respondi mal humorada.

Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça concordando e voltou a olhar o lago. E de repente seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso divertido.

- E de água? Você gosta?

O encarei franzindo a testa, sem entender. E depois diziam que eu era a louca.

- Seres humanos precisam de água para sobreviver.

Ele riu divertido.

E tirou a camisa.

_Ele tirou a camisa. _E depois os sapatos.

- Potter! – briguei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem furiosamente – O que você está fazendo!?

Podia sentir os olhares divertidos de Marlene e Sirius sobre mim. O que aquele garoto impossível estava fazendo agora? Tapei meus olhos com as mãos, com medo que ele terminasse de se despir no seu surto maníaco-nudista.

No entanto, o que se seguiu não foram gritos de "SOCORRO! TARADO!" , mas um grande _splash _de água espirrando. Cheguei a sentir as gotas caindo sobre meu rosto. Gotas milagrosamente geladinhas no meio daquele verão infernal.

Abri meus olhos, ao som das risadas de Lene e Sirius. Potter havia pulado no lago (e para o meu alívio, ele ainda estáva com o restante de suas roupas).

Olhei assustada para Marlene. Ela parecia se divertir muito com a situação. Sirius já estava pronto para seguir o amigo. Lene agora tirava os sapatos para fazê-lo também.

- Ai, Deus, o que estão fazendo!? – estava vermelha – Isso é _errado_.

Marlene e Sirius provocaram mais um grande _splash_, ignorando meu apelo.

Eu estava completamente molhada agora.

- Potter! Lene! Sirius! – me ajoelhei na beirada do lago, entrando em pânico – Saiam daí! A Lula gigante... Vocês podem se machu... – interrompi, com um pensamento pior invadindo minha mente – Ai meu Deus, nós vamos ser expulsos!

- Sério que você acha pior ser expulsa de Hogwarts do que ser morta pela lula gigante? – Potter tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios. Marlene e Sirius já nem me ouviam, brincando na água como duas crianças.

- Bom, eu não estou na água... – comecei, ainda sentindo o pânico apertar o meu peito. Estava começando a hiperventilar – Vocês que morreriam. Não eu.

Potter olhou nos meus olhos e me lançou um sorriso torto.

Meu coração acelerou um pouco. Talvez estivesse receptiva _demais_. Ou talvez o pânico tivesse deixado meu coração descompassado mesmo. Talvez eu estivesse a beira de um infarto...

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu estivera o encarando devolta por uns bons segundos.

Potter riu da minha falta de jeito e segurou o meu braço. Olhei para sua mãos que envolviam firmemente meus cotovelos. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Quem havia lhe dado permissão para me tocar? Abri a boca, me preparando para expressar isso em alto e bom som quando... Bom, ele me puxou para dentro do lago.

- POTTER! – eu gritei, engasgada com um pouco de água que havia engolido. Meu vestido havia inflado como um balão.

- Você disse que estava com calor – ele fingiu inocência. Ouvia as risadas descontroladas de Marlene ao fundo (quando ela estava realmente histérica, ela dava uns _ronc _ocasionais, como um porquinho). Olhei feio para minha amiga e então voltei minha atenção à Potter.

- Bom... – o olhei ameaçadoramente – Eu sempre achei que um dia eu te afogaria nesse lago. Me parece uma boa oportunidade.

Ele riu. Por que ele sempre ria de tudo o que eu falava? Que coisa mais irritante. Aliás, _todo mundo _sempre ri de tudo o que eu falo. O que, Deus, _o que _uma garota deve fazer para ser levada a sério neste mundo?

Eu o olhava enquanto ria, com a minha expressão mais emburrada. Talvez eu conseguisse me transformar em um peixe, aprender a língua dos peixes e convencer a Lula Gigante a arrastar Potter para o fundo do lago. Ele viraria seu prisioneiro e...

Senti algo envolver meu tornozelo.

- AI MEU DEUS! – pulei em cima de Potter, agarrando seu pescoço - A LULA GIGANTE!

- Lily... – Potter parecia estar com dificuldade de respirar comigo apertando sua garganta com meus braços. – A Lula Gigante não costuma vir à superfície. – ele parecia calmo, apesar da asfixia.

- Mas... – Eu tinha certeza que algo havia tentado me puxar para baixo! Eu não posso estar tão louca. Olhei envolta, procurando por tentáculos ou algo assim. Espere... Onde estava Sirius? Meus olhos encontraram os de Lene. Ela me olhava divertida, parecendo prender o riso. – BLACK!

Sirius emergiu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Primeiro ela fica bêbada, depois ela te beija, e agora _isso_? – ele não falava comigo, seu olhar estava focado atrás de mim. Virei minha cabeça e encontrei um Potter achando muita graça. Eu ainda estava agarrada em seu pescoço, exatamente como o scooby-doo faz com o salsicha quando vê um fantasma. Ele estava me segurando pela cintura.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem furiosamente e larguei de seu pescoço rápidamente. Soltei um rosnado de raiva e pulei em cima de Sirius, tentando afundar sua cabeça no lago.

- Ei! – uma voz rouca e grave gritou do outro lado dos jardins – O que estão fazendo no lago!? Quem está aí!?

Era Filch.**  
**

* * *

**Nota: **Pois é, pessoas, os capítulos estão crescendo. E eu estou postando numa _sexta-feira. _É isso aí, o fim está próximo. Não se esqueçam: 21 de Dezembro de 2012.

Muito obrigada a todos que lêem, favoritam, seguem, reviewsam... Vocês me tornam uma pessoa um pouquinho mais feliz todo o dia (Que fofura).

Mas é isso aí. Obrigada.


	10. Capítulo 9

**9.**

Nós seríamos expulsos. Eu sabia que me meter com Potter e Sirius não era uma boa idéia. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu deveria ter saído correndo para o castelo e pegar minha caderneta de detenções no exato momento em que Potter pulou naquele maldito lago! Maldito lago, maldita lula gigante, maldito Potter! Droga, droga, droga...

- LILY! – ele me segurou pelos ombros – Respira! Okay? – ele me puxou para fora do lago. Onde estavam Marlene e Sirius? Não acredito que Lene havia fugido e me deixado para trás...

- Lene... – eu choraminguei.

- Ta tudo bem, Sirius já a tirou daqui. Só confia em mim. – ele segurava minha mão, me puxando. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu estava em choque. Se eu não confiasse nele e corresse para onde quer que ele estivesse me levando, eu não teria a menor chance. E aí... Bom, era uma vez Lily Evans, ela costuma ser uma monitora-chefe responsável. Mas agora ela, infelizmente, vive em Azkaban.

Minha visão estava turva por minhas lágrimas e água do lago. Mas notei que o ambiente ficou escuro, longe da luz do sol. Estávamos dentro do castelo?

- Que... – passei a costas das mãos, enxugando meus olhos – lugar é esse...?

Potter fez sinal para que eu ficasse calada e tirou um pergaminho ensopado do bolso. Lançou um feitiço para secá-lo e sussurrou algo que eu não pude ouvir. E ficou encarando o pergaminho por uns instantes.

Okay, porque ele não estava em pânico!?

Olhei envolta. Estávamos definitivamente dentro do castelo. Era um corredor estreito em que eu nunca havia estado. Tinha uma estátua no final dele. Na verdade, as costas de uma estátua.

- Essa é a estátua do duende manco...? – murmurei comigo mesma, perplexa. Como eu nunca reparei que havia uma passagem para os jardins atrás daquela estátua? E como Potter sabia disso? Aliás, naquele dia em Hogsmead, lembro vagamente de entrarmos pelo castelo através de uma outra passagem secreta... – Potter, como você conhece esses lugares...?

Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim e guardou seu pergaminho no bolso da calça. Pegou sua varinha e lançou mais um feitiço, desta vez nos secando.

- Potter... – eu tinha muitas perguntas pipocando em minha cabeça.

- Vem, o Filch foi para o outro lado do castelo. Avisar à McGonagall.

- O que...? Como você...? – Certo, acho que ele não iria responder a nenhuma de minhas perguntas.

Ele puxou a perna-de-pau do duende manco, como se fosse uma alavanca, e a estátua tomou vida e pulou para o lado, saindo de nosso caminho. Olhava para Potter boquiaberta, enquanto ele voltava a me puxar pelo castelo. Meu Deus, era isso que esses meninos faziam todos esses anos nesse castelo? Procuravam por passagens secretas onde poderiam se esconder dos professores e monitores? Imaginei quantas vezes eu os havia procurado como louca para lhes aplicar uma detenção enquanto, provavelmente, eles estavam escondido atrás de alguma estátua bizarra rindo de minha cara.

- McGonagall já deve imaginar que éramos eu e Sirius no lago. Precisamos de um álibi. – ele falou apressado e olhou para baixo rápidamente, ainda correndo comigo em seus calcanhares – E eu de uma camisa...

Eu olhava para ele admirada. Naquele momento eu não conseguiria, contestar, replicar, reclamar ou sequer dar minha opinião sobre a situação. Se ele dizia que precisávamos de um álibi, então precisávamos. E eu acreditava que ele arranjaria isso eficientemente. Assim como uma camisa.

Potter escolheu os corredores mais vazios do castelo naquele horário (acredito que propositalmente, afinal... não duvidava de mais nada agora) e nos levou até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Muitos olhares se viraram para nós quando adentramos o salão. Bom, estávamos de mãos dadas. E Potter estava sem camisa. E ele me puxava para o dormitório masculino.

Larguei sua mão rápidamente quando ele subiu o primeiro degrau da escada para o dormitório. Aquilo era _errado_.

- Eu não posso subir aí! – senti minhas bochechas queimarem – É o dormitório dos meninos.

- Ta tudo bem, ele ta vazio. – Ele disse impaciente.

- Mas, meninas não podem...

- Ta tudo bem, o feitiço só existe na escada do dormitório feminino. Marlene sobe aqui o tempo inteiro. – ele voltou a me puxar para cima – Você não quer levar uma detenção, quer?

Deixei meu queixo cair. Marlene subia lá o tempo todo!? E como assim os meninos tinham um feitiço que os impedia de subir ao nosso dormitório, mas o inverso não acontecia?

Potter largou minha mão, tirou a camisa do malão e a vestiu apressadamente. Começou a espalhar alguns livros por uma das camas do dormitório e fez com que eu me sentasse no chão, em frente a um dos livros. Se sentou em seguida ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele confusa.

- Você... quer... estudar? – minha voz estava fraca. Era muita emoção para um só dia. – _Agora_?

Potter sorriu divertido em resposta, como quem diz "espere e verá".

Alguns minutos depois uma professora Minerva McGonagall muito esbaforida adentrou o dormitório. Potter ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas para mim, agora como quem diz "Entendeu?".

- Professora! – eu excalmei inconsciente em pânico – Nós não.. – Potter me beliscou a perna para que paresse de falar – Ai!

- Minie! – ele sorriu cínicamente – No que posso te ajudar? – ele se recostou na cama, ainda sentado no chão ao meu lado. Seus braços repousavam displicentemente sobre o colchão. Deus, ele era bom naquilo. Se o não conhecesse, eu não desconfiaria dele. Quer dizer... Não havia o mínimo sinal de culpa em sua expressão... Será que ele é um psicopata?

- Potter – ela relaxou um pouco e olhou para mim e depois para os livros – Já pedi para que não me chamasse assim. – seu olhar pousou em mim, notei que ele passou de duro para carinhoso – Evans. O sr. Filch parece acreditar que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black estavam tomando banho no lago da escola. Sabe algo sobre isso?

- N-não... – eu respondi, ao receber uma cotuvelada discreta do meu companheiro de crime – Na verdade... – eu olhei para os livros, entendendo sua função finalmente – Nós estivemos estudando a manhã toda.

- Vocês dois? – ela franziu a testa. Nossas brigas eram bastante conhecidas no castelo.

- Sim. – tentei parecer mais firme – Slug o designou como meu parceiro de poções e não quero que me atrapalhe de novo nas próximas aulas. – revirei os olhos, fingindo impaciência com a situação que eu havia acabado de inventar. Será que eu também sou uma psicopata?

- Oh – seu rosto se iluminou de compreensão. – Vou procurar Black então. Obrigada, Evans.

E então ela saiu com mais um olhar repreensor a Potter, que apenas sorriu charmosamente e piscou para ela. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, sem olhar para trás.

Comecei a hiperventilar.

- Ai meu Deus... – eu estava ofegante – Você... é um gênio do crime...

- Gênio talvez. – ele sorriu divertido – Do crime, acho que não.

* * *

Nós não passamos a tarde daquele domingo jogando xadrez bruxo, como Marlene havia planejado. Na verdade, nem mesmo voltei a ver minha amiga naquela tarde. Me senti culpada por não ir atrás dela, ver se ela estava bem, longe de detenções e passar o resto de nosso dia juntas, como deveria ser. Mas Potter achava arriscado que circulássemos pelo castelo com um Filch em fúria por aí, achava que seria mais seguro continuarmos ali supostamente estudando. Eu, é claro, aceitei o que ele disse. Afinal, ele nos tirou daquela situação, não foi? E com maestria.

Potter me acalmou quanto à Marlene e Sirius, depois da milésima vez que me perguntei em voz alta se eles teriam escapado também:

- Eles estão bem. – ele estava deitado em sua cama, mastigando um pedaço de sapo de chocolate e observando seu pergaminho. – Estão na torre de astronomia.

- O que eles estão...?

- Provavelmente namorando. – ele me repondeu, antes que eu completasse a frase. Fiz uma careta. Ele sorriu divertido observando minha expressão e voltou a olhar seu pergaminho misterioso (que agora eu desconfiava ser a fonte de sua onisciência).

- Isso daí... – apontei para o pergaminho – É como se fosse o espelho mágico da fera?

- Espelho mágico da fera. – ele repetiu o que eu disse e me olhou com paciência. – Traduza. – depois de algumas horas juntos, aprendemos a nos comunicar.

- Em a Bela e a Fera – eu havia lhe contado a história há alguns minutos – Fera tem um espelho mágico. Ele diz o nome de uma pessoa e então consegue ver onde ela está e o que está fazendo. – traduzi prontamente, comendo um de seus sapos de chocolate. Potter tinha muitos doces.

- Entendo. – ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Não, não é como esse espelho mágico.

- É como o que então? – forjei o tom mais casual que consegui. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

Potter riu. Eu havia reparado que, de alguma maneira, ele conseguia decifrar sempre que eu estava mentindo ou fingindo.

- Eu não vou te contar. – ele guardou o mapa, por segurança.

Pisquei os olhos para ele docemente.

- Por favor...

- Não – seu riso fraquejou um pouco e ele sorriu de um jeito diferente – Só os Marotos podem saber.

- Vocês – estreitei os olhos contrariada, arrancando a cabeça do meu sapo de chocolate – São cheios de segredos.

- Todo mundo tem seus segredos, não é mesmo? – ele me lançou um olhar significativo. O que aquilo queria dizer? Ele conhecia algum segredo meu? Será que ele sabia que fui eu quem atirou uma bomba de bosta na cabeça dele no terceiro ano? Ou talvez ele soubesse sobre a vez em que eu disse para Marlene que eu tinha dado o recado dela a Sirius, mas não tinha? Ou aquela outra em que...

- Esses são seus pais? – me levantei rápidamente, achando mais seguro mudar o rumo da conversa. Havia um mural acima da cama de Potter, repleto de fotos. Muitas delas de seus amigos, tiradas em Hogwarts, outras tiradas em casa. Várias outras com pessoas que eu não conhecia. Eu olhava agora para uma que havia chamado minha atenção assim que entrei no dormitório: Na foto, um casal jovem e muito bonito, sorria, com as testas encostadas e com um olhar cheio de ternura. Era uma foto bruxa, havia o movimento nos cabelos da moça e o rapaz parecia rir um pouco. Mas, ainda assim, eles pareciam tão apaixonados que a foto parecia congelada no tempo, tão estática quanto uma foto trouxa.

- São – ele respondeu, se levantando e seguindo o meu olhar.- Eu adoro essa foto. – ele sorriu. Ele não sorria para mim. E não era um sorriso torto, malicioso, maroto ou algo assim. Era algo meio... sonhador.

Me deixei sorrir também. Acho que estava começando a enxergar o tal "James" que todo mundo tanto fala.


	11. Capítulo 10

**10.**

Conforme os dias iam passando, o meu plano ia parecendo cada vez mais possível. Realmente, Potter era tudo o que todos diziam que ele era. E nada daquilo que eu imaginava (bom, não tão exageradamente quanto eu imaginava). Ele se mostrou muito engraçado, carinhoso, amigo e, bom... Marlene parecia ter razão quanto à parte do "doce" também.

Haviam se passado seis dias desde o Domingo do Lago. Potter estava, como de costume, lendo seu livro-que-começa-com-R naquela manhã de sábado. O avistei sentado sozinho em nosso salão comunal, próximo a lareira.

- O que você é, um zumbi? – me joguei ao seu lado. Marlene teve de cumprir uma detenção na noite anterior com Sirius e eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha. Então eu fui até o dormitório masculino (o qual agora eu já estava bastante habituada a frequentar) e o obriguei a assistir alguns de meus filmes comigo. – Te ouvi descer às três horas da manhã...

Não me orgulho de dizer que acabei adormecendo no dormitório masculino. Claro que não na mesma cama de James, ocupei a cama vazia de Sirius.

- Eu não consegui dormir – ele sorriu divertido e baixou o livro, o fechando – Aquela música idiota não parava de tocar na minha cabeça. – o olhei em interrogação e então ele cantarolou um "Clang clang clang, went the trolley... Ding, ding, ding, went the bell...". – Se eu ouvir mais alguma onomatopéia em 24h, eu vou pedir que me lance um avada kedrava.

- Mas essa é minha parte preferida do filme! – eu ainda ria de sua imitação de Judy Garlland cantando.

- Bom, não é mesmo um filme muito bom. É capaz de essa realmente ser a melhor parte. – ele fez uma careta. O respondi com um tapa no braço.

O fulminei com os olhos. Eu havia feito com que ele assistisse comigo Bela e a Fera, Mágico de Oz, Fantasma da ópera e, por último, Agora Seremos Felizes. E adivinhem só? Ele disse que ninguém com certo nível de testosterona seria capaz de gostar daqueles filmes. Lógico que, quando ele faz esse tipo de comentário cínico, eu chego a achar que ele nunca vai conseguir salvar meu primeiro beijo. Mas, não sei, alguma coisa me diz que bem lá no fundo ele realmente tem _algo _além do cinismo. E isso me dá forças para continuar. Ontem, quando ele achava que eu não estava olhando, eu cheguei a o flagrar prestando atenção no filme e dando alguns sorrisos involuntários.

De repente me ocorreu algo. Se Potter tinha algum pingo de romantismo dentro de si, eu saberia com uma pergunta simples...

- Potter... – comecei no meio de um devaneio.

- Sim, Lily? – seu tom de voz era divertido. Ele já estava bastante habituado com meus devaneios agora.

- Como foi seu primeiro beijo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, parecendo surpreso com o estranho rumo que a conversa havia tomado. E tão de repente. Diria até que estava um pouco sem jeito.

- Bom... – ele bagunçou o cabelo. Notei que ele fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou sem graça. – Foi no terceiro ano, eu acho. Durante as férias.

- Qual era o nome dela? – me virei para ele no sofá, cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra. Adorava histórias de primeiro beijo. O de Lene foi com Sirius e, mesmo eu não gostando de Sirius na época, fiz ela me contar mais de vinte vezes.

- Eu não lembro. – ele achava graça do meu interesse. – Não foi nada como nesses filmes que você vê.

- Ah, por favor – revriei os olhos – Todo mundo lembra o nome da pessoa que lhe deu o primeiro beijo.

- É mesmo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido. Senti meu rosto arder. Havia esquecido por um momento que ele havia sido essa pessoa para mim. Ele sorriu de leve, olhou para o teto uns segundo e, então, finalmente disse: - Acho que era Sara. Uma menina trouxa ruiva e de olhos verdes.

Levei minhas mãos aos meus cabelos involuntáriamente. Eu era ruiva e tinha olhos verdes... Mas não tinha como ser eu, certo? Eu lembraria.

Ele riu.

- Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. – ele deu um peteleco de leve na minha testa.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- E foi bom? – fingi não ter ouvido. Achei mais seguro.

- Eu não sei, eu não lembro – ele bagunçou o cabelo de novo – A única coisa que lembro é que ela não respondeu minhas cartas depois daquele verão e nunca mais a vi.

Coitadinho! Imaginei um Potter de 13 anos chorando e gritando o nome dela quando isso aconteceu, que nem naquele filme sobre um garotinho que se apaixona por uma colega do judô. Bom, tendo chorado e gritado ou não, ele havia passado no meu teste. Essa foi uma ótima – triste, mas ótima – história de primeiro dizer, é um amor de verão, com uma parte triste e um quê de esperança para o final da história... E ele pareceu _sem jeito _de me contar. Talvez ele ainda sentisse a dor daquele momento. Ai Deus, coitadinho...

- Sabe, nos filmes – eu comecei, tentando animar sua criança interior. Agora eu simpatizava muito mais com o Potter de 13 anos. – Quando o mocinho é abandonado, é porque ainda vai chegar uma garota muito melhor e que realmente o mereça.

Ele riu.

– Então eu sou o mocinho da história? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

Senti meu rosto em chamas.

- Todo mundo é o mocinho de sua própria história, Potter. – respondi apressadamente. Não queria que ele entendesse errado e achasse que é o mocinho do _meu _filme.

- Okay, vamos combinar uma coisa? – ele já não ria mais agora. Me olhou gentilmente e esperou que eu concordasse com a cabeça. – Agora que você já sabe sobre meu primeiro beijo e, bom, eu sei como foi o seu... – ele reprimiu um sorriso – Acho que essa formalidade não é mais necessária, não é mesmo? Que tal esquecer toda essa coisa de "Potter"?

Encolhi os ombros, incerta. O encarei por alguns instantes. Bom, se eu conseguia chamar o Sirius pelo primeiro nome...

- Certo. – sorri timidamente.

* * *

Era uma segunda-feira bem monótona, estávamos na aula de História da Magia. Marlene se encontrava ao meu lado, se comunicando através de mímica com Sirius. Este, por sua vez, se encontrava no outro extremo da sala, ao lado de _James_. Que surpreendentemente parecia prestar atenção na aula.

- _Os sereianos eram um povo gentil. No entanto, a partir de 1730_...

Meu pensamento estava bem longe daquela aula. Eu pensava na Pequena Sereia.

Se minha vida fosse aquele filme, eu seria Ariel. E _James_ seria Eric (sem toda a coisa principesca). Eu, assim como Ariel, precisava de um beijo seu, desesperadamente, por interesses muito alheios aos românticos. Não era um beijo apaixonado, era um beijo que tornaria a minha vida do jeito que eu acreditava que ela tinha de ser. Mas, infelizmente, não estava munida de minha voz (não podia contar a ele sobre meus planos, seria patético e humilhante demais). E ele simplesmente não conseguia me _entender. _

Nessa história, Marlene seria Sebastião, cantando "shalala"s e "beije a moça". E Sirius seria um de seus peixes tocadores de tambor, fazendo "uah-uah-uah".

- Lene – sussurrei para minha amiga – Você e Sirius vão me encontrar hoje depois do treino de quadribol. No vestiário feminino.

_James _já não parecia mais tão terrível para mim e talvez já estivesse na hora de salvarmos o meu beijo. Quer dizer, ele havia concordado que Fantasma da Ópera é um bom filme. Não tinha como eu conseguir muito mais do que isso dele, definitivamente.

Mas, eu tinha que criar a situação perfeita, para que tudo ocorresse do jeito _certo. _E para isso eu precisava da ajuda dos meus capangas cantores.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas em resposta à minha convocação e acenou concordando, parecendo achar graça. Sorri satisfeita e voltei a me deixar perder em pensamentos...

O próximo filme que faria_ James_ ver seria "A Pequena Sereia".

* * *

Eu cheguei no campo de quadribol algumas horas antes do treino. A arquibancada da Grifinória era realmente um lugar excelente para colocar as matérias em dia. Muito melhor do que a biblioteca. Ali era silencioso, confortável e fresco.

Eu costumava ir ali o tempo todo por boa parte dos meus anos em hogwarts e aproveitava a minha solidão no campo quando era possível. Mas assim que jogadores chegavam, para um treino ou jogo, o lugar era tomado por pessoas aplaudindo, comentando e gritando histéricamente (essa última parte ficava por parte das _tietes _quadribolísticas). E eu perdia o meu Oasis do Estudo.

Olhei envolta e suspirei, me alojando bem no meio da arquibancada. Eu não havia aparecido ali desde que _James _se tornara capitão do time, em nosso quinto ano. As chances de encontrá-lo ali se tornaram muito grandes.

Abri meus livros de feitiços, poções e história a magia. Eu gostava de estudar muitas matérias ao mesmo tempo quando as provas estavam se aproximando, assim não me sentia preterindo nenhuma e não me cansava de estudar uma mesma coisa. Puxei um pergaminho e comecei a resumir um capítulo de história da magia.

Senti um vento forte passar pela minha cabeça. Olhei para cima institivamente.

- Hey – James olhava para mim, montado em sua vassoura – Eu não te vejo estudando aqui há algum tempo...

- Marlene me convidou para assistir o treino. – menti, sorrindo de leve.

- Você chegou meio cedo. – ele desceu da vassoura e se sentou no banco acima do meu, o qual eu estava fazendo de mesa de estudos. Ele analisava todos os meus livros abertos com a testa franzida.

- Eu precisava estudar.

- Você estuda demais. – ele fechou meu livro de história a magia.

- Ei, Potter! Eu estava usando is-

- Nada de Potter. – ele me interrompeu, fechando o restante de meus livros e guardando minhas coisas em minha mochila. – Era o combinado.

- Esse combinado não vale – rosnei para ele, puxando minha mochila devolta – quando você está mechendo nas minhas coisas.

- Só estou tentando ajudar. – o rosto dele sempre parecia se iluminar quando me irritava com ele. Marlene me dizia que isso acontecia porque era o único momento em que eu lhe dava alguma atenção. Mas, ultimamente temos nos dado relativamente bem (por esforço meu, claro) e parecia se divertir ainda mais com a minha irritação.

- Ajudar, Potter? – estreitei meus olhos, fechando minha mochila. Eu não iria mesmo conseguir estudar com ele me pertubando. – _James._- me corrigi, rapidamente.

Ele sorriu.

- A se divertir mais. Claro.

Revirei os olhos. Na última vez em que ele havia tentado me ajudar com isso, eu acabei bêbada. E com o primeiro beijo perdido.

- Não quero sua ajuda nisso. – cruzei os braços.

- É uma troca justa. – ele pulou para o banco da frente, sentando ao meu lado – Você me obrigou a ver aqueles filmes horr... – ele parou ao meu olhar e emendou um: - _interessantíssimos. _– sorriu divertido – Em troca, eu te obrigo a se divertir um pouco.

- Temos idéias diferentes de diversão... – eu comecei, mas ele já havia me ignorado completamente e levantado. Estendia a mão para mim. Revirei os olhos e aceitei sua mão me levantando também. Bom, talvez "me divertir" com ele fosse saudável para o meu plano. – Como você pretende fazer eu "me divertir"?

- Do jeito mais clichê, eu acho. – ele deu de ombros – Voando um pouco.

-_O que? _– minha voz soou mais aguda do que eu esperava.

_James _me puxava pelas arquibancadas e me levava até o campo, sem esperar por minha resposta.

- Quem vem em um campo de quadribol para estudar? Eu preciso salvar sua alma de toda essa heresia. - ele parecia achar muita graça em minha resistência.

- Não! Potter! _James_!– finalmente paramos de correr, chegando ao centro do campo. – Eu... Eu não sei voar... – meu coração estava desparado.

- O que? – ele riu, chamando uma vassoura para mim e a sua própria. – Claro que sabe, todo mundo assistiu aula de vôo no primeiro ano. É que nem andar de bicicle... Bici... Como se fala?

Okay, talvez ele fosse a Ariel por aqui.

- Bicicleta. – respondi prontamente – Eu não sei andar de bicicleta também. E eu nem mesmo consegui tirar minha vassoura do chão nessa aula. A Madame Hooch sentiu pena de mim, me deixou desistir e me deu sapo de chocolate de consolação. – minhas bochechas esquentaram. Eu sempre havia fingindo, para Marlene e quem mais perguntasse, que simplesmente não gostava de voar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, me encarando por uns bons segundos.

- Quer dizer que... Você nunca vôou?

- É. – cruzei os braços contrariada, mas satisfeita por ter um argumento que o fizesse desistir daquela idéia insana. – Eu agradeceria se você puder não contar a... O que está fazendo!?

Ele estava novamente em sua vassoura e estendia sua mão direita para mim. Ele esperava que eu subisse ali com ele, _era isso_?

- Pot-_James_... – eu encarava para sua mão estendida – O que você espera que eu faça...?

- Todo mundo deveria voar numa vassoura pelo menos uma vez na vida. – ele sorriu de lado – Se você é incapaz de fazer isso sozinha, então...

Okay, aquilo não parecisa seguro. Meu pai sempre me disse que motos eram perigosas com uma só pessoa e que com duas era suicídio. Imaginava que com uma vassoura fosse a mesma coisa.

- Anda logo, Lily. – ele revirou os olhos – Não seja tão medrosa. Você é da Grifinória ou não?

Lancei a ele um olhar fulminante e montei atrás dele em sua vassoura quase que instantâneamente. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em papai me dizendo "_Se um dia te ver numa moto, eu juro que te mato. Se você não morrer antes_".

- Só... não vá muito rápido... – disse, sem saber bem onde me segurar. Escolhi o cabo da vassoura, num espaço pequeno entre mim e _James_.

- É melhor se segurar em mim. – ele disse calmamente. Certo, aquilo me parecia um truque barato para ter uma garota agarrada nele. Eu não iria cair naquilo. Mesmo que eu estivesse pretendendo beijá-lo em breve.

- Não, obrigada, eu estou bem.

- Você quem sabe...

_James _disparou tão rápidamente com sua vassoura que me soltei do cabo e o agarrei com força quase que por reflexo. Ele ria de mim, parecendo se divertir.

- Ai meu deus! – eu estava desesperada. Meus olhos estavam cerrados, não podia olhar para baixo. Senti _James _diminuir a velocidade gradualmente.

- Abra os olhos. – ele ria – Eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Abri os olhos devagar. Estávamos pairando sobre um dos aros do campo, sem velocidade alguma. Okay, àquilo eu poderia me acostumar.

De onde estávamos, tínhamos uma visão muito boa do castelo. Era possível contar quase todas as suas torres. Me deixei sorrir. Hogwarts era mesmo muito bonita.

- Eu disse que era legal. – ele olhava para mim com alguma dificuldade. Eu o agarrava por trás e tinha minha cabeça grudada em suas costas, ainda sem confiança para afrouxar o abraço.

- É. – respirava com certa dificuldade – A vista é bonita...

- É linda. – ele sorriu divertido. Notei que olhava para mim. Senti meu rosto corar furiosamente e desejei que pudesse o soltar. Aquilo era muito constrangedor.

Ele riu, notando minha falta de jeito.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te levar para baixo agora, okay? – ele se divertia com minha expressão – O meu time já deve estar chegando.

Achei engraçado como ele havia falado _meu _time. Me preparei para fazer alguma piada sobre isso, quando ele começou a aterrizar... Foi ainda pior que a decolagem. A sensação era de que iríamos colidir com as arquibancadas. Me pus a gritar desesperadamente, provavelmente quase estourando os tímpanos de _James_.

Ele parou sobre a arquibancada, próximo de onde estava a minha mochila e me ajudou a descer da vassoura. Sorriu gentilmente para mim e me fez sentar num dos bancos.

- Ta tudo bem?

- A-acho... – minhas mãos tremiam um pouco – Acho que sim...

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me observou com atenção, parecendo até mesmo preocupado. Acho que ele havia desenvolvido algum tipo de afeto por mim. Afinal, eu o estava seguindo como um cachorrinho há alguns dias.

Meu coração foi voltando ao seu rítmo normal e de repente notei a pouca distância entre nossos rostos. Sustentei seu olhar. Eu não sabia bem se aquele era o momento perfeito, mas ali ele me pareceu bem adequado...

Aproximei meu rosto do dele, esperando que ele terminasse o movimento.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Era a voz de Sirius.

O time de _James _havia chegado para o treino.


	12. Capítulo 11

**11.**

Eu estava com uma sensação esquisita, bem ali no meu peito. Eu não sei bem o que é, mas tenho bastante certeza de que está ligada a toda essa aproximação com _James_. É exatamente o que eu senti quando assisti o primeiro filme de minha vida, A Branca de Neve. Eu tinha apenas quatro anos, mas lembro de como havia sido. Eu estava agitada, intrigada,bem... Cativada.

Era assim mesmo que eu me sentia quando pensava nele. A agitação de penetrar em território desconhecido, a curiosidade por todas aquelas coisas novas que eu estava experimentando e o jeito como ele simplesmente me cativava e me convencia até mesmo de subir em uma vassoura com grande facilidade. Aquilo era assustador. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer e dizer...

- Eu vi você sorrindo para ela, Sirius! – ouvi a voz exaltada de Lene preenchendo o vestiário feminino. Eu esperava por ela e Sirius sentada em um dos bancos, como havia combinado. Optei por não assistir ao jogo depois que quase fui beijada por _James. _Por algum motivo, eu havia ficado decepcionada. E aquilo tinha me perturbado um bocado.

- Eu não estava sorrindo para ela, estava _rindo dela. _– o tom de Sirius era contido, mas ele estava nervoso. Eles pararam em frente ao banco que eu estava , mas ainda não olhavam diretamente para mim. -Pode, por favor, Lily, dizer à sua amiga que eu não estava flertando com garota alguma?

- Lene, ele... – comecei, mas Marlene não me deixou continuar. Ela parecia realmente irritada.

- Eu não sou idiota,okay? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Sinal de perigo.

- Hey! – subi no banco, tentando chamar alguma atenção. – Podem me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Ele estava...

- Eu conto – Sirius a interrompeu - Uma garota levou um cartaz. Dizendo que me ama e pedindo que eu a convidasse para o baile do sétimo ano.

Eu havia me esquecido desse maldito baile que slug havia inventado. As garotas desse castelo realmente agiam de maneiras estúpidas sempre que esse tipo de evento se aproximava...

- Como se você fosse um astro de rock? – eu ri – Isso é ridículo.

- _Não é!? _– Marlene pareceu achar que eu havia tomado uma posição na briga.

- Eu _sei _que é ridículo. – ele bufou – Eu estava _rindo _daquilo. Mas a tonta da sua amiga cismou que eu estava sorrindo para a garota!

Franzi o cenho. Okay, estava na hora de finalmente entender aquele relacionamento maluco.

- Mas, Lene... – eu comecei, me voltando para minha amiga. – Eu achei que vocês tivessem um relacionamento aberto ou algo do tipo... É o que você sempre diz, certo?

Marlene arregalou os olhos para mim, como se eu a tivesse traido.

- Lily! – ela revirou os olhos, com o rosto corando – Isso é só uma idiotice que eu digo às pessoas, não quer dizer que...

- Quer saber? – Sirius chegou mais perto de minha amiga. Ele parecia ter se cansado da briga e estar prestes a pôr um ponto final naquilo. – Lily tem razão.

Ah essa não! O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? E por que ele estava com aquela expressão? Ele havia se cansado e iria finalmente usufruir de seus direitos de namoro aberto!? Eu havia estragado o relacionamento de minha melhor amiga!? Meu Deus, Lily, você tem que aprender a ficar de boca fechada. Definitivamente.

- O-O-quê...? – Marlene tirou as mãos da cintura e sua expressão mudou de repente. Tenho certeza que ela estava pensando mesmo que eu. Ela nunca iria me perdoar...

- Ta na hora de acabar com essa palhaçada de não-exclusividade. – ele sorriu de leve e tirou uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto.

Marlene estava paralisada. Eu também. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Bem ali, diante de meus olhos? Sirius estava prestes a pedir minha amiga em...

- Eu te amo, Lene. Você quer, _finalmente_, ser minha namorada? Oficialmente?

Ele havia pedido ela em namoro! _Ai meu Deus. _Eu nunca achei viveria para ver isso! E nem que ficaria tão feliz!

Marlene o encarou por uns bons minutos, podia quase ouvir seu coração martelando dentro de seu peito. Ela se fazia de durona, mas eu sei o quanto ela gosta de Sirius.

Ela deixou um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. E então o puxou pelo uniforme e o agarrou.

Eu sei que provavelmente eu deveria sair de fininho e deixá-los ali sozinhos, ao invés de ficar assistindo tudo como uma maníaca. Mas eu simplesmente _não podia _despregar meus olhos dos dois. Era um beijo _tão _apaixonado.

- Ah! – ela interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos, lembrando-se de responder sua pergunta. – Eu quero sim. – ela sorriu. – E eu também te amo. Muito.

- Eu sei. – Sirius riu e a puxou devolta para o beijo.

Aquilo era _tão_ Han Solo. Eu sou a maior fã do Sirius agora.

* * *

Sirius e Marlene são o casal de namorados mais adorável que já vi. Claro que, na prática, não mudou muita coisa no relacionamento deles, afinal eles já viviam juntos e se beijando por aí. Mas havia _algo _de diferente agora. Eles não tinham mais medo de andar de mãos dadas, ficar abraçados em público e nem de dizer nada romântico. Eu já havia presenciado mais dois "Eu te amo"s desde aquele primeiro. Simplesmente _adorável_.

Eu estava realmente feliz por aquilo tudo, é claro. Nem me importava mais de dividir minha melhor amiga com Sirius. Ele havia acabado de se provar merecedor dela e eu mais que abençoava aquela união! Se eu pudesse eu mesma celebraria o casamento deles (na verdade, até que não é má idéia, vou me lembrar de sugerir isso à Lene mais tarde). No entanto, já haviam se passado três dias desde noso encontro no vestiário e ainda não havíamos conversado sobre o meu plano.

James e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos (até mais do que eu achava saudável, para ser sincera), mas sempre que surgia uma oportunidade de beijo, algo dava errado. Ou simplesmente ele agia como se não notasse o clima (que eu havia, propositalmente, criado). Ou seja, eu precisava urgentemente conversar com os meus capangas enamorados.

- Bom dia , pessoas – eu sorri para todos na mesa do café-da-manhã. Havia o perdido nos últimos dias, por conta de minhas noitadas de filme com James.

- Bom dia – todos os marotos e minha amiga responderam em uníssono, estranhando o meu bom-humor excessivo. Eu estava _nas nuvens _com todo esse romance acontecendo tão perto de mim.

Sorri mais uma vez e me sentei ao lado de Lene. Não entre ela e Sirius, como de costume, mas no lugar livre ao seu lado.

- O que é isso, Lily? – Marlene arregalou os olhos e levou à boca, exagerando uma expressão surpresa. Ela achava muita graça de como eu andava me comportando em relação ao namoro deles. – Você está sentada do lado errado!

- Não estou não. – eu revirei os olhos, com mais um sorriso – Não quero atrapalhar o meu _casalzinho preferido_! – apertei suas bochechas, fazendo voz de bebê ao pronunciar as últimas palavras. Sabia que ela ficaria sem jeito com aquilo.

- _Eca! _– ela corou e deu um tapa em minha mão.

Sirius ria.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil me livrar da ruiva, eu teria te pedido em namoro há mais tempo, Lene. – ele fez graça. Sorri para ele. Nada estragaria meu bom-humor.

- Okay, Lily, pare com isso. – James também ria – Está assustando a todos nós.

- Bom, eu estou _feliz_. – sorri para ele também – Você também não está feliz? Eles também são seus amigos!

- Espere aí. Como assim _"também são seus amigos"?_ – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então agora Sirius é seu amigo também?

- Claro que sim. – mais um sorriso. – Qualquer um que diz que ama minha amiga é meu amigo.

- Mérlin, você está parecendo uma boneca assassina, Lilz... – Lene fez uma careta.

- Certo... – ele parecia estar se acostumando com a informação.

- Não fique com ciúmes, James. – outro sorriso – Você também está quase lá.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Lily Evans? – Marlene arregalava os olhos para mim.

- Sabe, Lene. – James parecia ter se recuperado do choque e sorria divertido – Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Eu sou um gosto adquirido, ela só precisava de um tempo comigo. – olhou para mim agora - Em breve estará me propondo em casamento.

Finalmente perdi meu sorriso, sentindo meu rosto corar. Ele provavelmente achava que aquilo era alguma piada, mas era a mais pura realidade. Ele era realmente um gosto adquirido. E eu temia que a última parte viesse a se concretizar um dia... _Deus me livre!_

- Você é um idiota, Potter. – resmunguei.

- Agora sim – ele sorriu satisfeito, se inclinando na caidera com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Essa é a Lily que nós conhecemos e amamos...

Amamos? Okay, não surte. Ele não quis dizer isso.

- Vocês dois. – me levantei e olhei para Marlene e Sirius. Usava meu tom de general. – Reunião durante a aula de Feitiços hoje. Nada de se sentarem longe de mim. - Me virei para James. – E quanto a você. – falei entre dentes – Isso não tem a menor graça...

* * *

"Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Eu preciso beijar o garoto de uma vez, antes que eu fique louca." Eu esbocei em um pedaço de pergaminho, alheia a tudo que professor Flitchwick nos falava. Marlene e Sirius haviam se sentado próximos a mim como eu havia pedido, mas, como James também estava por perto, achei mais seguro madar a eles um bilhete.

Certo, eu não poderia dizer aquilo daquele jeito. Eu _realmente _precisava beijar ele logo. E _realmente _estava quase ficando louca. Quer dizer, eu não estava mais controlando o que eu sentia ou falava quando James estava por perto. Era como se ele fosse aquele cara voodoo de A Princesa e o Sapo, tivesse fabricado uma mini-Lily e ficasse constantemente a espetando no cérebro. E no estômago. E, possivelmente, no coração.

Bem, eu precisava agir rápido. Antes que eu acabasse me apaixonando de fato por ele.

Amassei o pergaminho em minha mão e o joguei em minha mochila. Se Marlene e Sirius lessem aquelas palavras, ririam de mim e fariam piadas sobre isso até a nossa boda de ouro. Espere. _Eu não vou me casar com James Potter._

"Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Já está na hora de beijar ele." Rabisquei simplesmente em mais um pedaço de papel. Me pareceu satisfatório. Dobrei o papel cuidadosamente e o passei para mesa de trás, onde Marlene e Sirius sentavam juntos.

Olhei para James ao meu lado. Ele desenhava algo em seu pergaminho, distraído. Estava com a cadeira levemente inclinada para trás e suas pernas estavam cruzadas sobre a cadeira desocupada em sua frente. Ele sempre foi _tão_ charmoso?

Me dei conta de que ele já não era mais uma fera para mim. Havia evoluído para o estágio de Aladdin. _Meu Deus_.

"_Mérlin, Lily, se controle. Você está quase babando em sua mesa." _Era a letra de Marlene. Franzi o cenho para o papel. "_Sirius acha que você deve agarrar ele de uma vez."_

Fiz uma careta involuntária. Eu não iria _agarrar _ele.

- O que foi? – James sussurrou para mim, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. – O que escreveram nesse pergaminho?

- O-o que? – senti meu rosto esquentar furiosamente. – Nada! São só... Negócios.

- Entendo – ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim e voltou ao seu desenho. Era uma caricatura do professor Flitchwick amarrado em uma cadeira e com uma maçã na boca o impedindo de falar. Ri baixinho. Ele me lançou mais um olhar e sorriu para mim. _Deus. _

"Eu não vou agarrar ele. Ele quem precisa me beijar. E tem que acontecer _rápido_. Não aguento mais."

Ouvi uma risada alta atrás de mim. Sirius.

"_**Controle-se, ruiva. Não sabia que estava tão desesperada por mais um beijo do meu amigo."**_

Okay, Lily serial killer que vive dentro de mim, você quer matar Sirius. Eu sei. Mas, infelizmente, ele é namorado de Marlene. E pai de seus futuros afilhados. Você não quer Marlene viúva, quer? Ou o pobre Eric chorando sentindo saudades do papai?

"Muito engraçado. Ha-ha. O negócio é o seguinte, _Lene_. Depois desse baile estúpido que o Slug está organizando, vamos entrar em semana de provas. E depois iremos embora de Hogwarts. E, se Aquele que está lá em cima é justo e piedoso, eu nunca mais terei de ver ele de novo. A não ser, é claro, nos aniversários de nosso afilhadinho. A propósito, vocês deviam colocar o nome dele de Eric."

"_Então você tem que beijar o James até o baile?"_

"ELE tem que me beijar."

"_Isso não pode ser tão difí ês estão sempre juntos agora, como nunca surgiu uma oportunidade?"_

"A oportunidade surgiu, Lene. Mas sempre aparece alguém para atrapalhar ou então ele simplesmente não entende os sinais." Rabisquei apressadamente. James havia acabado o seu desenho e começava a tentar bisbilhotar o que escrevíamos.

"_Bom, então você tem que enviar sinais mais claros. Sirius acha que você deveria começar a usar saias mais curtas e piscar mais os olhos."_

Revirei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto corar. Por que mesmo eu ainda incluía Sirius nisso? Amassei o pergaminho e o joguei também em minha mochila. Já estava pronta para desistir da ajuda deles, quando recebi outro pergaminho. Desta vez escrito com a grafia de Srius.

"_**Por que você não o convida para o baile, ruiva?"**_

Até que não era má idéia.

* * *

**Nota : **Pessoas, me desculpem. Me enrolei tanto com a faculdade que acabei esquecendo de postar capítulos! (Respondendo à menina que perguntou, **Palas**: Faço Comunicação Visual Design). Mas perdoem esta pobre criatura que não terá férias. Enquanto vocês estão aí, lendo fics, tomando picolé e no ar condicionado, eu to enfrentando 3h de ônibus e salas de aula sem ventilador. Na última semana a semana a sensação térmica foi de 45 graus, _belezura._

Bom... Agora que já me desculpei e fiz vocês sentirem piedade de mim, me despeço. Espero que estejam gostando. Vou tentar postar mais regurlarmente, okay?

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews =)


	13. Capítulo 12

**12.**

Eu não poderia simplesmente convidar James Potter para o baile. Primeiro porque seria muito humilhante e segundo porque isso é trabalho do _homem. _É como se o príncipe perdesse o sapatinho de cristal e Cinderela tivesse que procurar o pé que encaixasse nele entre todos os pés masculinos do reino. Simplesmente ridículo.

Eu havia comentado este fato com Marlene durante a noite, quando estávamos a sós em nosso dormitório. Eu realmente havia gostado da idéia do baile, mas eu estava bastante certa de que não o convidaria e, bem... Aparentemente eu não sabia enviar sinais claros o suficiente. Não conseguiria fazer com que ele me convidasse.

- Deixe comigo, Lily. – Lene sorriu confiante – Eu vou resolver isso para você.

Eu sei que não deveria confiar tanto assim em alguém que namora com um Maroto. Mas, bem, ela parecia bem segura de si. Não pude evitar.

Estávamos agora na aula de poções daquela semana. Eu imaginava se Lene havia dado alguma indireta a James ou obrigado Sirius a sugerir que o amigo me convidasse. Talvez, depois da aula, ele aparecesse com uma rosa, uma caixa de bombons e me perguntasse se eu lhe daria o prazer de lhe acompanhar naquele baile...

- Bom, chegamos ao fim de nossa aula, meus alunos queridos! – Slug sorria muito feliz. Ele adorava festas. – Nos despedimos aqui das aulas de poções, mas espero vocês em nosso baile na semana que vem. – ele olhou para Marlene, que estava ao meu lado e sorriu. Estranho. Ele nunca gostou muito de Lene. – A Srta. McKinnon, a propósito, me deu uma excelente idéia para nossa festa. Nós faremos um Baile da Maria Cebola! Garotas convidam garotos!

Arregalei os olhos para o meu lado. Ela riu de mim.

- Não parece tão humilhante quando todo mundo está fazendo, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu divertida. Eu nunca mais deixo ela resolver nada para mim. _Nunca mais._

E então algo mais assustador ainda aconteceu. Em meio ao burburinho de meninas animadas e livros sendo guardados, Slug passou por minha mesa, piscou para mim e sussurrou um "Boa Sorte, Evans". O que diabos aquilo significava!?

Marlene soltou uma risada escandalosa assim que Slug estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir. Lhe lancei um olhar interrogativo.

- O que foi isso, _Lene_?

- Bom, eu precisei de um bom argumento para ele aceitar minha idéia. Sabe, ele não gosta muito de mim... – ela sorria divertida, com a expressão exata de uma criança que fez besteira e sabe disso. Aliás, se orgulha disso.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, esperando pela bomba.

- Que argumento foi esse, _Lene_?

- Eu disse que você estava apaixonada por James e queria muito ir com ele ao baile, mas estava sem graça de convidá-lo. Ele ficou muito feliz em participar da união de sua aluna preferida e o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts dos últimos 30 anos.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu estava pronta para estrangular Marlene ali mesmo, mas Sirius chegou até nossa mesa antes que eu pudesse esticar minhas mãos para seu pescoço. _Certo. _Eu faria isso mais tarde, quando não tivesse testemunhas por perto.

- Golpe de gênio – ele sorriu encantado para Lene e lhe deu um beijo.

- _Eu sei. _– ela riu. Sirius estava sentado em sua mesa. – A propósito! – ela coçou o nariz e adotou uma postura masculina. – Você quer ir ao baile comigo,_ baby_?

Sirius levou uma mão ao peito e se abanou com a outra, em uma imitação perfeita de como uma de suas tietes teriam reagido a um convite seu.

- É claro que sim! – ele respondeu com uma voz fininha. - Ai Mérlin, James e Remus vão ficar com taaaaaaaaanta inveja!

Deixei minha irritação de lado e ri. Eles podiam ter uma idéia deturpada de o que era ajudar uma amiga, mas era impossível ficar zangada com aqueles dois.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram um verdadeiro inferno. Agora que a população feminina do castelo tinha uma boa desculpa para fazê-lo, elas simplesmente perseguiam os Marotos como se _não houvesse amanhã._ Eu estive o restante da semana inteira grudada em James, evitando que qualquer garota chegasse perto o suficiente dele para fazer o convite. Sempre que uma delas chegava com um "Hey, Jay!", eu o agarrava pelo braço e corria para a direção oposta. Precisava ganhar tempo até que tivesse coragem para eu mesma o convidar. _Deus._

Marlene também não estava muito satisfeita. Apesar de ela e Sirius estarem agora oficialmente e explícitamente namorando, isso não havia feito com que algumas de suas fãs perdessem a esperança. Ela andava tendo quase tanto trabalho quanto eu. O que foi bem feito para ela, ninguém mandou nos colocar naquela situação ridícula.

- Maldita hora em que eu... – ela interrompeu o que dizia avistando uma morena que acenava para Sirius e vinha em sua direção. Revirou os olhos e o agarrou em um beijo demorado. A estratégia de minha amiga para afastar aquelas pestes era um _pouquinho_ diferente da minha. – Vadias estúpidas. – ela praguejou, quando a garota finalmente deu meia volta e seguiu seu rumo.

- Eu estou adorando essa história. – Sirius sorriu divertido para mim, muito satisfeito com o beijo.

Sorri para ele de maneira cúmplice. Era bom ver Marlene sofrer um pouco, para variar. Ela estava merecendo.

- _Quando _você vai fazer o convite, Lily!? – ela bufou, ainda alterada. – Está demorando muito! E cadê o James!? A esta hora ele pode estar aceitando o convite de alguém!

Eu revirei os olhos, fingindo achar aquilo exagero. Mas ela tinha razão, eu não podia deixar James nem mesmo um segundo sozinho.

-Eu não sei onde ele está, Lene. – cruzei os braços. Ele havia sumido depois da aula de transfigurações daquela tarde.

Sirius tirou um pergaminho do bolso. Aquele misterioso que James vivia carregando, imagino.

- Ele está no campo de quadribol. – Sirius disse calmamente – E está sozinho, não se preocupe.

Suspirei aliviada.

Me despedi deles e me preparei para voltar para minha tarefa de guarda-costas.

* * *

Assim que cheguei no campo, foi difícil de localizar James. Eu imaginava que ele pudesse estar voando. Talvez, praticando quadribol. Mas, não, ele estava deitado em um dos bancos da arquibancada. Acho que se escondendo de toda aquela loucura que acontecia lá no castelo.

- Hey – eu falei quando cheguei no alto, onde ele estava – Estive te procurando.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e os pés sobre sua mochila. Ele sorriu para mim ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu não aguentava mais toda aquela loucura, desculpe – abriu os olhos. Eu ainda o admirava distraídamente.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, notando o quanto eu deveria parecer maníaca.

- Achei que gostasse desse tipo de atenção. – me obriguei a desviar meu olhar para o campo.

- Eu gostava no início. Mas lá pelo quinto ano já estava enchendo o saco... – ele parecia sincero. Eu sempre achei que James adorava toda essa atenção, sempre com tantas garotas lhe mandando risinhos e piscadinhas. – É bem irritante.

- É mesmo .– resmunguei. Eu tinha tido muito mais que o suficiente das fanzocas de James e Sirius nesta semana. James riu.

- Eu não quero ir ao baile com nenhuma delas. – senti seu olhar sobre mim. Cerrei meus olhos, tentando não olhar devolta.

- Não quer...? – levei minhas mãos à testa. Aquele garoto irritante me deixava doente.

- Não – ele riu. Ouvi ele se levantar e se sentar ao meu lado. Ele segurou minhas mãos e me fez abaixá-las para meu colo. Abri meus olhos involuntáriamente. Ele sorria gentilmente para mim. – Eu quero ir com você, Lily.

- Eu também quero ir com você... – minha voz saiu muito mais fraca do que eu esperava. Ele me olhava nos olhos. _Ia acontecer_. Fechei meus olhos lentamente e senti o calor do rosto dele se aproximando do meu. Meu coração batia muito forte, minhas mãos tremiam ainda sendo segurada pelas dele. E então... Senti seus lábios encostarem em minha testa e ele afastar o rosto do meu, largando minhas mãos.

Olhei para ele sentindo meu rosto esquentar. James pegava sua mochila e se levantava da arquibancada. O que havia acontecido? Eu tinha certeza que iria acontecer... E seria perfeito... E romântico...

- James...? – minhas mãos ainda tremiam um pouco em meu colo.

- Sim, Lily? – ele sorriu levemente. Sua expressão era um pouco estranha.

"Por que você não quer me beijar?" era o que eu pretendia perguntar. Mas, felizmente, eu tive um choque de realidade e eu pisei fundo no resto de freio social que ainda possuía.

- Nós vamos no baile juntos. – levantei, jogando minhas mochilas nas costas também. Eu estava mais irritada com o não-acontecimento do que seria normal na minha situação. – Avise isso àquelas garotas irritantes...

- Pode deixar. – ele sorriu de lado.

Droga. Tem algo _tão _errado comigo.

* * *

**Nota: **Pessoas, me desculpem! Eu sempre me esqueço de postar a fic. Bom, pra compensar vocês (não sei se alguém realmente se importa que eu demore, mas no caso de alguém se importar...) eu vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez só. Em homenagem ao natal, ano novo e o tempo enorme que estou levando para postar esta fic! Feliz natal para todos! Feliz ano novo! (Eu agora estou em casa de recesso, olha que bacana! Mas volto já no dia 7... Mas... QUE LEGAL, NÃO TENHO NADA PARA FAZER POR DUAS SEMANAS!).

Muito obrigada à todos que mandam reviews, você são pessoas muito simpáticas e gentis. Tornam minhas visitas ao fanfiction bem mais felizes! E têm me estimulado também a escrever mais...

É isso aí. Divirtam-se com o próximo capítulo que estou dando de presente =)

P.S. Para a mocinha que pensa em mudar de curso para Design, **Evelyn Rodrigues**, Junte-se a nós! Venha para o lado magenta da força! É muito trabalhoso, mas muitíssimo gratificante. Eu não me imagino mais fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

P.P.S. Sobre o **capítulo 13: **Eu tenho alguma dificuldade em escrever cenas românticas. Me dou melhor fazendo meus personagens passarem por ridículo. Então... Não reparem.

P.P.P.S. Ainda sobre o **capítulo 13**: Quem assistiu Aladdin e gosta do filme, provavelmente o apreciará mais. Quem não assistiu: Faça um favor a si mesmo e assista de uma vez, pelo amor de Deus. Quem assistiu e não gosta: ... bom, minha Lily te consideraria uma pessoa de caráter duvidoso. Sinto muito.


	14. Capítulo 13

**13.**

"... Não é o exteriror, mas o interior, que conta. Um jovem, assim como a lâmpada que mudou a sua vida, era mais do que parecia... Um diamante bruto."

Aladdin não é um príncipe. Não tem um cavalo branco, uma armadura brilhante e uma espada nas mãos. Mas é corajoso, divertido, carinhoso e digno de sua princesa. Ele tira Jasmin da prisão de seu castelo, de sua vida monótona de princesa e a leva para conhecer um mundo novo, que ela nunca havia visto antes.

Começava, cada vez mais, a notar semelhanças entre James e Aladdin.

- Lily? – um sussurro me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios. Aquela era a voz de James? Eu estava delirando? Olhei para a cama ao meu lado. Marlene dormia.

- Lily...?

Desta vez a voz veio acompanhada por um _toc toc _no vidro da janela do dormitório. Não era alucinação nem sonho, ele estava lá fora. Corri até lá e a abri, com cuidado para não acordar minha amiga.

James sorriu para mim, de pé sobre sua vassoura. Sentou no parapeito da janela e pulou para dentro de nosso dormitório.

- O que você está fazendo...? – sussurrei para ele. Aquele era o dormitório feminino! Como podia ser tão fácil chegar ali? Esses engenheiros de Hogwarts não pensam em nada? Primeiro facilitam o acesso ao dormitório masculino, sem prever que no futuro as garotas deste lugar seriam terrívelmente taradas. E agora deixavam esta brecha de acesso enorme ao dormitório feminino, sem prever que um dia existiriam garotos como James Potter por aqui.

- Eu vim te buscar para um passeio. – ele olhou para a enorme quantidade de livros espalhados pela minha cama. Eu estivera estudando a noite inteira. Eu andava muito relapsa com as aulas e meus estudos e, bem, ainda pretendia me formar no final deste mês. – Mérlin, você só sabe estudar?

- Alguns de nós não são dotados de tamanha inteligência e, infelizmente, precisamos estudar. – usei meu tom mais irônico e revirei os olhos. Ainda estava irritada com o nosso não-beijo de outro dia.

- Tem razão, não sei como é ser um de vocês... reles mortais... – ele achava graça em minha irritação. Olhou para meu pijama de ursinho. – Talvez você queira trocar de roupa antes de a gente ir.

Senti meu rosto corar.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, James. – disse com firmeza – Tenho que estudar.

Ele se aproximou de mim, ficando a alguns passos de distância. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto.

- Vai ser divertido, Lily. – ele olhava nos meus olhos e me deixava sem ação – Você não quer ser como uma das heroínas de seus filmes? Você tem que parar de ficar só assistindo, esperando as coisas acontecerem. Tem que começar a viver suas próprias aventuras...

Suspirei, derrotada.

- Pra onde você quer me levar?

- Isso – ele sorriu de lado – é segredo.

Revirei os olhos. Eu nunca mais conseguiria dizer um nãozinho sequer a ele!?

- Okay. Eu vou trocar de roupa.

Ele tinha razão. Eu precisava começar a viver minhas próprias aventuras. Todas aquelas pessoas dos filmes que eu admirava não ficavam paradas, esperando pelo príncipe encantado. Bom, a não ser pelas três primeiras princesas da Disney. Me refiro às histórias que aconteceram depois da revolução feminista. A Bela, a Jasmin, a Satine, a Christine, a Tiana, a Dorothy, a Baby... Todas elas não tinham medo de viver. De lutar pelo que queriam, pelo que acreditavam. De se divertir.

Voltei do banheiro feminino vestindo uma calça jeans escura e um casaco de capuz preto. Se iríamos sair escondidos à noite, teria de estar devidamente camuflada.

James me esperava no parapeito da janela.

- Vamos? – ele pulou dali, caindo sobre sua vassoura. Fiquei paralisada alguns segundos, lembrando do que pensava antes dele chegar.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar devaneios e fui até a janela.

- Nós temos mesmo que ir voando?

- Não podemos desaparatar de Hogwarts. – ele estendia a mão para me ajudar a subir – E onde eu quero te levar é um pouco longe.

Suspirei, montei em sua vassoura e me segurei nele com força. O que aquele garoto estava inventando?

* * *

Nós havíamos sobreado hogsmead inteira e depois uma pequena floresta. Adentrávamos agora um vilarejo trouxa. James havia jogado sobre nós uma capa de invisibilidade (que eu achei _incrível_), a fim de que não fossemos vistos.

- Você vai me levar para algum lugar trouxa...? – eu estava ansiosa. Sentia uma perturbação na boca do estômago e o vento frio que acompanhava a alta velocidade da vassoura não ajudava.

- Você vai ver. – ele olhou brevemente para trás com um sorriso. _Deus_, que sorriso incrível. Era muito melhor do que o do Elvis.

Finalmente fomos perdendo velocidade e altura. Aos poucos pude avistar nosso destino.

- Nós vamos assistir um filme? – eu sorri animada, admirando o drive-in abaixo de nós. Haviam muitos carros trouxas estacionados lá e a tela ainda se encontrava totalmente branca, aguarando pela projeção.

- Vamos. – ele sorriu mais uma vez, pousando a vassoura sobre o telhado da bilheteria. Dali tínhamos uma visão perfeita da tela e bastante espaço para nos acomodarmos. – Um desses que você gosta. Com gente cantando e dançando por toda parte. – ele revirou os olhos, divertido.

Eu sorri, encantada. Ele havia procurado um cinema perto de Hogwarts por mim? E ainda teve o cuidado de me trazer para assistir um musical?

- Você é incrível, sabia?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e senti meu rosto corar. Sabe aquela vozinha que fica na nossa cabeça e nos impede de falar coisas inapropriadas? Ou então coisas que vamos nos envergonhar de ter dito? Eu não tenho isso.

- Eu quis dizer... – enrolei um cacho de cabelo, procurando uma desculpa - Inacreditável. É inacreditável que você tenha encontrado um drive-in tão perto do castelo...

Ele riu da minha falta de jeito.

- Eu gosto de voar para longe do castelo as vezes. – ele me respondeu gentilmente, ignorando a parte do "incrível". Acho que notou que se fizesse piada daquilo eu iria me jogar dali do telhado. – E numa dessas vezes encontrei esse lugar. E assisti um dos filmes. Então, quando você começou a me obrigar a assistir toda aquela porcaria... – ele me lançou um sorriso implicante – eu pensei que seria legal te trazer aqui um dia.

- Eu adorei. – me deixei sorrir mais uma vez, esquecendo a vergonha.

- Imaginei que fosse gostar – ele riu e sentou mais perto de mim.

A tela, agora, começava a exibir alguns trailers. Os trailers eram todos de filmes antigos que seriam exibidos outros dias naquele mesmo Drive-in. Eu nunca tinha ido num lugar daqueles, todos os cinemas que eu já havia ido só passavam os últimos lançamentos.

James se aproximou de mim e passou o braço envolta de meus ombros, me trazendo para perto. Eu estranhei o movimento, mas fiquei estática , tentando não demonstrar. Não queria o espantar para longe, estava bem confortável ali.

E então o filme começou. Era West Side Story. Sorri para o título escrito no telão e apoiei minha cabeça no peito de James, me preparando para chorar como um bebê...

* * *

Eu adoro West Side Story. Todas aquelas músicas lindas, as coreografias de ballet incríveis e a história de amor proibido. E ainda tinha a minha música preferida entre todos os musicais do mundo: Tonight. O problema todo com esse filme é que, logo que ele vai se aproximando do fim e já fico na espectativa do que vai acontecer, eu começo a chorar como louca.

- Lily? – James me olhava preocupado, enquanto Maria cantava "I feel pretty" no telão. Era uma cena engraçada, animada e fofa. Ele não devia nem imaginar porque eu estava chorando.

- Ta tudo bem. – eu funguei e enxuguei os olhos, tentando me controlar. – É que eu já sei o que vai acontecer...

Ele sorriu de leve, achando graça, me trouxe para mais perto de si e acariciou meus cabelos. Juro que se algum dia acontecer uma tragédia em minha vida, eu vou procurar por James. Ele _sabe _como reconfortar uma pessoa.

Bom, quando o filme finalmente acabou, a camisa de meu companheiro de cinema já estava enxarcada. E ele provavelmente já planejava me internar no St. Mungus.

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia escolher esse filme. – ele riu, enxugando o meu rosto com o polegar.

- Não – eu funguei – Eu adoro esse filme. De verdade. – funguei mais uma vez. – É que eu não lido bem com finais tristes...

- E quando você está num cinema você não pode pausar e tirar o filme antes que ele chegue no final. – ele tinha um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios. Eu havia feito exatamente isso quando assistimos Moulin Rouge em seu dormitório. Eu não suportaria assistir a morte de Satine mais uma vez.

- Você gostou? – eu passei as costas das mãos nos olhos. – Não é lindo?

Ele deu de ombros e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bom, sinto muito, mas me parece uma cópia barata de Romeu e Julieta... Com um monte de cenas chatas de coreografias que não acabam nunca... – ele ria.

Espere aí. Bruxos não conhecem Romeu e Julieta.

- Você já assistiu Romeu e Julieta? – arregalei os olhos – Mas eu não cheguei a te mostrar...

- Não – ele sorriu gentilmente – Eu li.

O livro que começava com R! É claro!

- Você leu Romeu e Julieta? – eu podia sentir que estava sorrindo bobamente, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Sim. – ele riu – Eu gosto de Shakespeare.

- Você é um romântico, James Potter. – eu disse no que eu esperava soar com um certo escárnio. Mas a verdade era que eu estava mesmo impressionada.

James revirou os olhos rindo.

- E você – ele aproximou o rosto do meu e me deu um peteleco de leve na testa – é uma boba que só pensa em romance.

Me deixei sorrir. Não me importava que ele me achasse boba, era verdade mesmo.

- Você chorou com o livro? Eu chorei. Com o filme também. Só não chorei na versão com o Leonardo Di Caprio, porque acho ela bem irritante e...

- Lily. – ele me interrompeu, rindo – Eu não chorei com o livro, okay? Não comece a imaginar isso e tomar como verdade...

Senti meu rosto corar. Desde quando ele me conhece tão bem?

O olhei nos olhos por um descuido. Eu convivi com ele desde os meus onze anos e sabia tão pouco sobre ele. E, ainda assim, a sensação que tive durante essas últimas semana é que eu não poderia imaginar minha vida sem ele. E, agora, nossos dias juntos em Hogwarts estavam acabando...

- Você acha que ainda vamos nos ver quando as aulas acabarem?

Ele sorriu para mim, também me olhando nos olhos.

- Teremos afilhados em comum. Lembra?

Eu sorri. A música dos créditos ainda tocava no fundo. Era um instrumental de Tonight. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, a ouvindo. Aquela música me dava arrepios. Senti James aproximar o rosto do meu. Era a terceira vez que sentia aquilo naquela semana. Toda aquela sensação maluca veio a tona novamente: coração batendo forte, mãos tremendo, estômago revirando.

Abri os olhos lentamente, queria me assegurar de que dessa vez iria mesmo acontecer. Ele estava de olhos fechados. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus e eu podia sentir a sua respiração fazendo cócegas em minhas bochechas. Apoiei uma de minhas mãos em seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração, estava tão acelerado quanto o meu...

- Lily... – ele suspirou, abrindo os olhos – É melhor voltarmos pro castelo...

E mais uma vez ele se afastou e evitou nosso beijo perfeito.


	15. Capítulo 14

**14.**

Todos sempre me disseram que James gostava de mim. Por todos aqueles anos em que eu gritava com ele, lhe aplicava detenções e, por vezes, até mesmo socos. Eu nunca acreditei. Achava que ele só insistia tanto para que eu saísse com ele ou fazia tanto para chamar minha atenção, apenas porque eu era a única naquele castelo que não agia como se ele fosse o rei do mundo.

Hoje, no entanto, eu conheço o James de verdade. Pode parecer que cerca de dois meses convivendo com ele é pouco para afirmar isso, mas eu estou bastante segura. E ele não é nada do que eu pensava que ele fosse. Ele gostava sim de toda atenção que recebia e se incomodava com o fato de que eu o tratasse diferente. Mas isso foi só no começo. Depois do choque inicial, ele só queria me conhecer melhor e enteder o porquê de toda aquela rejeição.

Bom, agora ele havia conseguido me conhecer. E talvez tivesse se decepcionado.

Havíamos percorrido o caminho inteiro para o castelo em silêncio. Não sei o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas a minha estava borbulhando. Quase em ebulição.

Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era imaginar porque ele não queria me beijar. No começo, eu achava que o destino não estava contribuindo, que sempre aparecia algo para atrapalhar. Depois comecei a achar que eu não estava enviando os sinais corretos. E então achei que ele não estava era sabendo como aproveitar a oportunidade, talvez com medo que eu desse um ataque como o da primeira vez que ele havia me beijado. Mas agora estou bem certa de que ele _não quer _me beijar.

Ele finalmente conheceu Lily Evans e não gostou. Eu era diferente do que ele havia imaginado todos esses anos. Era a única explicação.

- Chegamos... – foi a primeira palavra que ele me disse desde que subimos em sua vassoura. Pairávamos no ar, em frente à janela de meu dormitório.

Eu suspirei, ainda calada. Por que eu estava tão incomodada com aquilo tudo? Eu nem pretendia viver para sempre ao lado dele. Só queria ganhar meu segundo beijo, melhorar a visão que eu tinha do primeiro e então nunca mais ter que ver James Potter na minha frente de novo.

- Lily – ele chamou, interpretando o mal o meu silêncio – Desculpe, não queria te chatear.

- Eu não estou chateada. – me obriguei a sorrir, sentindo algo revirando em minha barriga – Foi uma ótima noite, obrigada. – fingi um bocejo e me inclinei para subir em minha janela, esquecendo até mesmo o medo de altura.

James subiu no parapeito da janela atrás de mim e segurou meu pulso, antes que eu pudesse ir para minha cama e trancar a janela.

- Espera. – ele me olhava sério. Ele sabia o que se passava na minha cabeça, tenho certeza.

- O que? – suspirei, cansada. Era estranho como eu tomava uma consciência fora do normal de cada toque dele. E minha respiração ficava descompassada só de sentir sua mão envolvendo o meu pulso. O que aconteceu comigo? Eu costumava ser uma garota normal...

- Por favor, não fica chateada. – ele me segurou pelos ombros e me virou, me obrigando a ficar de frente para ele – Eu realmente não tenho um motivo para...

- Por que você não quer me beijar, James? – eu praticamente vomitei aquelas palavras. Sinceramente, eu preciso de uma boa sessão de terapia para exercitar meu auto-controle. – Você não gosta mais de mim?

Um sorriso leve brotou no canto de seus lábios. Não _acredito _que ele estava achando graça. Juro que se eu não estivesse tão mentalmente perturbada, eu o empurraria daquela janela.

-_Você _gosta de mim? – seu sorriso agora era claramente divertido.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e revirei os olhos.

- Isso me parece um sim. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. _Deus_, por que mesmo que eu queria beijar aquele estrupício!?

- Eu não sei, okay?– rosnei para ele, sem medir minhas palavras. – Por que você não quer me beijar?

- Como você pode não saber se gosta ou não de uma pessoa? – ele fingiu uma expressão confusa, se divertindo muito com aquilo – Eu achei que aqueles filmes idiotas tinham te ensinado tudo o que você precisa saber sobre ro...

- Potter! – eu me controlei para não gritar, não queria acordar Marlene. Realmente não precisava de uma platéia para aquilo – _Por que você não quer me beijar?_

Ele sorriu de leve, deixando de lado sua expressão divertida.

- Eu quero te beijar, Lily.

Senti meu rosto esquentar furiosamente e não consegui reprimir um sorriso. Ele _queria _me beijar!

Droga, por que isso me deixou tão feliz? O que tem de errado comigo? Eu não posso estar realmente apaixonada por ele, posso? Quero dizer, eu sei que as coisas mudaram. Eu realmente gosto de passar meu tempo com ele e, bom... _elemeatraimuito,que ninguém me ouça._Mas estar apaixonada é outra coisa, não é mesmo? Ele não é o que eu sempre sonhei para mim. Ele não é um príncipe encantado.

- E... – eu comecei, agora já completamente sobre controle d o que eu fazia ou falava – Você pretende me beijar? Em breve?

- Em breve. – ele sorriu de lado. Provavelmente eu seria a sua piada preferida pelo resto de sua vida. Aquela que ele contaria a todos os amigos, em todas as festinhas. "_Sabe, Lily Evans? A editora chefe do profeta diário? Ela era louca por mim, quase me implorou por um beijo uma vez!"._

- Certo... – eu franzi o cenho, com novas perguntas surgindo em minha mente. Por que não podia ser agora? Ou então há meia hora atrás, quando tudo estava perfeito? _Deus, _até mesmo estava tocando Tonight ao fundo...

No entanto, não sei se por sorte ou azar, não tive tempo para perguntar mais nada. Ele simplesmente me deu um beijo na testa (o que me deixava completamente boba, sempre que ele fazia) e pulou pela janela novamente. Com todo o seu jeito Aladdinesco.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Penelope piando baixinho, em cima de minha barriga. Ela trazia um envelope em seu bico. Notei que o nome "James Potter" escrito e sorri levemente. Talvez ele estivesse arrependido de não ter me beijado e estivesse me convidando para fazê-lo agora mesmo. O que... Pensando bem, não seria muito romântico. Bom, tomara que não seja isso então.

- Bom dia, meu anjinho – sorri para minha coruja e acariciei sua cabeça, equanto tirava o envelope de seu bico. Penelope piou em agradecimento e vôou para o alto de minha cabeça assim que me sentei para ler. Suspirei e abri o envelope.

"_Lily, precisamos conversar. Me encontre no salão comunal assim que receber essa carta, por favor._

_- James._"

Não me parecia um convite para beijar. Certo, talvez ele quisesse se explicar. Deixar que eu perguntasse o que eu quisesse e sanar todas as minhas dúvidas. Olhei para Penie.

- Ele parecia disposto a falar? – sussurrei para ela. Marlene ainda dormia ao meu lado, alheia a tudo que acontecia em minha vida. Penelope inclinou a cabeça e piou baixinho. Interpretei aquilo como um "sim". Sorri para ela mais uma vez e me vesti, pronta para receber respostas.

Quando desci as escadas, encontrei o salão comunal vazio. A não ser pela presença de James, claro, que estava deitado em um dos sofás de frente para a lareira. Devia estar muito cedo, eu não havia me lembrado de ver a hora quando me levantei.

Fui até ele e parei em frente ao sofá em que ele estava.

- Estou aqui. – tentei não demonstrar ansiosidade. Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar...

- Lily! – ele se levantou em um salto, levando um susto com a minha aparição. Sorri de leve, satisfeita. Era bom alguém mais estar nervoso além de mim.

- Você tinha algo para me falar?

- Sim. – ele bagunçou os cabelos – Ontem a noite... – Ele ia falar sobre o não-beijo! Ia me explicar tudo! – Filch me pegou. – ele concluiu.

- O que? – Filch? Era por isso que ele não havia me beijado? Fiz uma careta. – Você está apaixonado pelo Filch?

Ele se deixou rir, apesar de estar visívelmente nervoso.

- Quer se concentrar, sua tonta? – senti meu rosto esquentar. – Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém, okay?

- Por ninguém? – meu coração acelerou pateticamente. Por que eu me importava!?

- É jeito de falar. – ele sorriu divertido – Eu não estou apaixonado pelo Filch. – ele frizou bem o "pelo Filch". Suspirei aliviada.

- Okay. Desculpe. – meu rosto voltou a esquentar – Ahn... Eu ainda não entendi.

- O Filch me encontrou quando estava voltando para o meu dormitório, ontem. – ele explicou, voltando a ficar sério. Aquilo não me parecia bom... – E, bem, eu não consegui me safar dessa vez.

Revirei os olhos. Aquele drama todo por aquilo?

- E então você pegou uma detençãozinha? O que isso tem demais? Você já deve ter pego umas milhares só esse ano...

- Lily. – sua paciência parecia estar se esgotando, mas eu admirava o seu esforço de continuar. Marlene teria desistido há muito tempo. – Eu vou cumprir detenção hoje à noite.

Espera. Hoje à noite? Mas e o baile?

Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir ir ao baile com você, Lil...

- O-o que...? – senti meu queixo cair um pouco. – Mas... - senti todo sangue abandonar meu cérebro. Talvez isso justifique o que veio a seguir: - Mas você disse que ia me beijar em breve...

James reprimiu um sorriso. Ele estava achando graça de novo. Maldito senso de humor irritante.

- Pare de rir de mim! – franzi o cenho, totalmente fora de controle – Não é engraçado. Eu achei que nós iríamos juntos, você me chamaria para dançar e então iria finalmente me beijar... E talvez quando isso acontecesse estivesse tocando I Could Have Danced All Night... – funguei, sentindo meus olhos vergonhosamente se encherem de lágrimas – Mas você não iria me beijar. Porque você nunca me beija na hora certa. Só quando estou bêbada. E, droga... – enxuguei os olhos com as costas das mãos, furiosa – Por que eu estou tão chorona? O que você está fazendo comigo!? Eu quero voltar ao normal!

Eu fico feliz em dizer que, apesar de eu ter passado pela maior vergonha de minha vida, James não parecia mais se divertir. Ele parecia assustado. E sem ação. Valeria a pena ir para o St. Mungus depois disso.

- Lily, me des... – ele havia finalmente se recuperado e juntado forças para responder, mas eu estava completamente louca.

- Por que você não quis me beijar? – o interrompi – Por que tem que ser _em breve_? Por que não ontem, quando estava tudo perfeito? Aquilo teria salvo o... – parei, finalmente recobrando meu juízo.

- Salvo o que? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Parecia ligeiramente irritado. – O seu primeiro beijo? É por isso mesmo que eu ainda não te beijei, Lily.

- O que? – meu sangue voltou todo num instante para cima e ficou bem ali, no meu rosto. Achei que iria pegar fogo de tanta vergonha. – Você... sabia?

- Sabia. – ele bagunçou o cabelo novamente. – Desde o começo.

Eu não acredito que Marlene e Sirius haviam me traído daquela forma. Durante todo esse tempo, James sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Aquele dia no campo de quadribol, quando eu queria o convidar para o baile, todas as vezes em que vimos filmes juntos...

- E você achou isso tudo muito engraçado, não é? – agora meu rosto pegava fogo não só pela vergonha. Mas de raiva. – Vocês três devem ter se divertido muito.

- Bom – ele sorriu de leve – Você tem que admitir que a situação era um pouco en...

- Não é hora de fazer graça, Potter – falei entre dentes. – Se você fizer, eu juro que quebro o seu nariz.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Olha, ninguém estava tentando zombar de você. Eles me contaram só porque...

- Porque você poderia prolongar meu sofrimento e me fazer de idiota por mais tempo?

- Não. Porque se eu evitasse esse beijo, eu teria tempo o suficiente pra que talvez você começasse a gostar de mim. – ele estava bem sério agora, sem nenhum sinal de sorriso em seu rosto.

- E por que você iria querer isso? Para provar que consegue dobrar qualquer garota?

- Não, Lily! – ele bagunçou o cabelo mais uma vez, realmente irritado – Qual o seu problema? Eu gosto de você. De verdade. Você é a única pessoa que não enxerga isso.

Eu o encarava atônita. Ele estava... se declarando para mim?

- Na verdade – ele pareceu se encorajar com meu silêncio – Eu mais que gosto. Depois desse tempo, eu pude te conhecer melhor e...

- O que...?

Aquilo não podia ser real.

- Eu acho que eu te amo, Lily.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, ou falar. Simplesmente o encarava sentindo que queria ter um infarto bem ali, só para não ter que encarar a situação.

- Pode dizer alguma coisa, por favor...? – tinha um certo rubor em seu rosto – Assim eu não me sinto tão patético.

Eu sei que pode não ser a atitude mais madura ou corajosa que eu já tive, mas... Tudo o que pude fazer naquele momento foi sair correndo para o meu dormitório e deixar James Potter ali sozinho. Provavelmente reconsiderando toda aquele amor que ele dizia que sentia.

* * *

**Nota: **É isso aí, pessoal, podem parar de se irritar com o James! Ele pode não ter beijado a Lily (ainda), mas pelo menos ele admitiu que ama ela, não é? E olha eu que boazinha, postando numa sexta feira. Viu só o que uns dias de recesso não fazem? Mas semana que vem volto às aulas, então... Talvez eu fique enlouquecida de novo e esqueça meus horários-de-postar-fic. Mas vou me esforçar pra não esquecer! Prometo! Ainda mais tão próximo do fim, só faltam mais dois capítulos agora.

Bom, obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Espero de verdade que estejam gostando, apesar de estarmos chegando numa parte mais... romântica. E bom, não sou boa escrevendo essas partes. Sabe como é, vergonha alheia. Isso que dá ser tão tímida...

Mas enfim! Obrigada por todos os reviews! Vou tentar não demorar nos próximos!

Adios =)


	16. Capítulo 15

**15.**

Eu sempre achei que o meu primeiro beijo seria como o da Branca de Neve ou Bela Adormecida. Não planejava estar semi-morta numa cama, é claro. Mas o drama da coisa, a idéia de um amor tão forte que um beijo pudesse salvar a princesa... Isso sempre me comeveu bastante até pouco tempo atrás. Eu queria, mais que tudo, me casar com um Príncipe Philip. Ou com um príncipe da branca de neve, aquele que ninguém sabe o nome.

No entanto, eu tenho pensado... Elas realmente conheciam aquelas pessoas? Quero dizer, todas as duas somente cantaram uma canção com eles. E então sairam correndo. E já diziam sentir o amor mais puro e profundo do mundo? Quer dizer, a Aurora ainda dançou um pouco com o cara e ficou abraçada com ele uns instantes, mas ainda assim...

Eu não sei mais se acredito nesse tipo de coisa. Amor a primeira vista? As pessoas podem sim nascer perfeitas uma para a outra, mas se não se conhecerem de verdade nunca saberão.

Talvez, _que o espírito de Walt Disney não me ouça_, os contos de fadas tenham me enganado esse tempo todo. Quer dizer, eu sou uma bruxa. E eu não sou diabólica, não tenho verrugas no nariz e não quero roubar a beleza de uma pobre menina inocente para mim. E nem trancar ninguém numa torre. Se isso acabou sendo tão diferente dos filmes, talvez a história do Príncipe Encantado também seja... Talvez eu possa ser feliz com um pobre menino órfão ladrãozinho de maçãs... E viver feliz para sempre com ele, seu macaco, seu tapete mágico e seu gênio da lâmpada...

- Lene... – chamei minha amiga, enquanto ela arrumava o meu cabelo para o baile daquela noite. Eu havia brigado com ela e Sirius, mas os dois se explicaram e pareciam sinceros. Eles só queriam me ajudar a descobrir que James era o amor da minha vida. Eles não disseram isso nessas palavras, mas...

- Sim, Lily? – ela tinha grampos presos entre os lábios e passava a escova agilmente por cada mecha.

- Eu acho que preciso ser mais realista.

- Você _acha_? – ela riu, quase engolindo um grampo.

- Acho. – ignorei seu tom irônico – E acho que a nova Lily realista não precisa mais de um Príncipe Encantado.

- Ah, não? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando tudo o que fazia para me encarar. – E do que ela precisa exatamente?

- De James Potter. – eu sorri.

- Own, Lily! – Marlene me abraçou, parecendo muito feliz por mim. Desta vez não me irritei com seu abraço e a abracei devolta.

- Lene. – ainda estávamos abraçadas – Eu vou precisar do seu namorado. Pode chamar ele?

* * *

Eu precisava ir até James e contar minhas recentes decobertas. E precisava me desculpar com ele por ter fugido e o abandonado bem quando ele me proporcionava um dos momentos mais românticos da minha vida. No entanto, não seria fácil fazer isso. Ele já havia ido para a sala de Filch, cumprir sua detenção.

Eu precisaria da ajuda de Sirius.

Combinei com ele que distraísse nosso querido zelador por algum tempo. E então fui até o lugar onde James estava supostamente polindo a prataria do castelo.

- Trabalhando duro, heim? – eu disse, me recostando na porta da sala. James se encontrava sentado na cadeira de Filch, lendo o profeta diário enquanto o pano e os produtos de limpeza que lhe foram dados para fazer seu serviço ao modo trouxa trabalhavam sozinhos. Ele havia se aproveitado da ausência de Filch para tirar um descanso, imagino.

- Lily? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Olá... – eu acenei de leve, sem jeito. Agora que estava aqui não sabia bem o que fazer.

- O que é isso? Um resgate? – ele sorria divertido.

- Na verdade... – franzi a testa, decepcionada por não ter pensado nisso – Não. Eu só precisava falar contigo.

- Entendo. – ele ainda matinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando que eu falasse. Provavelmente se divertia muito com minha falta de jeito.

Suspirei levemente irritada e fui até a mesa de Filch. Me sentei ali, próxima a ele.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Pare de sorrir. – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem – Está me desconcentrando.

James tapou a própria boca com a mão prontamente. Mas ainda notava a diversão em seus olhos.

- Eu vim me desculpar.

- Pelo que exatamente? – sua voz estava ligeiramente abafada por sua mão.

- Por ter gritado com você. – eu olhava para o teto – E depois saído correndo.

- Por ter gritado comigo? – ele riu, abaixando a mão – Qual das vezes em que você gritou comigo?

- A dessa manhã. As outras você mereceu. – suspirei contrariada – E por ter tentado te manipular ardilosamente...

- Tudo bem, eu te perdôo. – ele ria.

Para alguém que havia sido abandonado depois de uma declaração de amor ele parecia bastante tranquilo. Não havia nem sinal de lágrimas ou sofrimento.

- Sabe. – interrompi o silêncio que se estabeleceu por algus segundos – Eu aprecio que você me ame.

- Que romântico,Lily. – ele sorria de lado. Senti meu rosto esquentar. – Vamos lá, você consegue fazer melhor...

Olhei para o teto mais uma vez e suspirei profundamente.

- E talvez eu também te ame.

- Talvez?

Revirei os olhos, ainda encarando o teto. Qual era o prazer dele em me ver sofrer? Afinal, ele me amava ou não?

- Eu também te amo, okay? Satisfeito?

- Quase. – podia quase ouvir o seu sorriso. Ele se levantou da cadeira, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me fez olhar para ele. O olhava em seus olhos agora. Meu rosto parecia que explodiria. – Tenta de novo.

- Eu... – _Deus. _– Eu te amo.

- Agora estou satisfeito... – ele não sorria agora. Seus olhos ainda continuavam grudados nos meus.

- Você vai me...?

- Não pergunta, vai estragar o momento. – ele me interrompeu, com mais um sorriso de lado. – Caramba, Lily Evans, você nunca assistiu a um filme de amor?

- Engraçado. – estreitei os olhos para ele, irritada. Seria possível amar uma pessoa que te irrita tanto? Eu não podia escolher alguém mais... Não sei, sem senso de humor.

Ele desfez o sorriso de seu rosto, segurou minha mão e me ajudou a sair de cima da mesa. Então me puxou até a cadeira de Filch, onde ele se sentou. E então me fez sentar em seu colo.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem furiosamente. Ele olhava nos meus olhos bastante sério e tirava uma mecha de cabelo de meus olhos.

- Eu vou te beijar agora. – ele avisou, sanando minha dúvida. Me senti bastante agradecida.

Fechei os olhos e senti seu rosto se aproximar. Seus lábios roçaram levemente nos meus.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo!? – era a voz de Filch. Me levantei num salto do colo de James. – O que _você _está fazendo aqui!?

- E-eu..

- Ela veio ver se eu estava cumprindo minha detenção corretamente. – James respondeu por mim, automáticamente – Como pode ver... – ele apontou para o pano que polia a prataria sozinho – Ela estava pronta para me castigar.

- Ela não parecia estar tentando te castigar. – Filch lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Eu estava tentando seduzir ela. – estava impressionada com sua cara de pau – Para lhe impedir de me dar mais uma detenção.

Filch olhou para mim. Fiz minha melhor cara de coitada.

- Você... – ele parecia ligeiramente confuso – É a monitora-chefe.

- Sou.

- Está vendo? É óbvio que não é culpa dela... – James sorria de lado agora.

E então Filch me deixou ir embora. Ele era muito mais burro do que eu pensava.

* * *

**Nota: **Descumpem-me pelo atraso, pessoas. Eu estou atolada de trabalhos... Mas, bem, já que falta tão pouco e eu ainda estou enrolada, vou aproveitar a oportunidade e postar o último capítulo logo também. Espero que gostem, viu? =)


	17. Capítulo 16

**16.**

Eu não queria ir ao baile. Queria ir até a sala de Filch e agarrar James. Cheguei a manifestar isso audívelmente para minha amiga, mas tudo o que ela me dizia era: "Você não quer ganhar uma detenção tão perto das provas".

E então tentava me convencer do quanto seria legal e o quanto ela e Sirius gostariam que eu os acompanhasse. O que eu duvido muito. Eles iriam preferir muito mais que eu os deixasse sozinhos para ficar se beijando. Coisa que eu e James não iremos fazer hoje. E , com nossa sorte, provavelmente nunca iremos.

- Você está linda, Lily – Marlene sorria para o trabalho que havia feito em mim. Eu estava devidamente maquiada e penteada graças a ela. Até meu vestido havia sido ela quem arranjara para mim. Eu odiava comprar roupas, então simplesmente lhe dei o dinheiro e pedi que me comprasse um vestido de princesa. E ela o fez. Meu vestido era tão lindo quanto o da Bela. Só que não parecia tanto com um bolo de aniversário. E era azul claro.

- Obrigada, Lene – suspirei me mirando no espelho de má vontade.

- Se anime. – ela revirou os olhos e sorriu – Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa?

Bufei. Filch nunca deixaria James sair. Ainda mais depois dele ter tentado seduzir a monitora-chefe em sua sala.

Olhei para minha amiga e me deixei sorrir pela primeira vez desde meu quase-beijo daquela tarde. Ela estava linda. Seu vestido era dourado e justo ao corpo.

- Você parece uma sereia, Lene – eu disse alegremente.

Marlene fez uma careta. A idéia de sereia dos bruxos não era a mesma dos filmes.

- Sereia trouxa. – expliquei, com mais um sorriso. – Está linda.

* * *

Sirius e Lene estavam adoráveis juntos naquela noite. Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos dela nem mesmo por um segundo desde que descemos as escadas e o encontramos lá embaixo. Claro que Marlene tem menos senso de romantismo do que um javali selvagem, então tudo o que ela disse quando seu namorado a admirava completamente embabascado foi:

- O que foi? Nunca me viu não? – ela ria.

Estávamos sentados em uma das inúmeras mesas do baile. Já haviam muitos casais dançando e rodopiando pelo salão, as meninas com vestidos lindos e esvoaçantes e os meninos de gravata borboleta. Pessoalmente não gosto dessas gravatas, mas, tirando esse detalhe, estava tudo perfeito. Não podia deixar meus amigos ali sentados comigo só para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Eles tinham que ir lá se divertir e aproveitar nosso último baile em Hogwarts juntos.

Revirei os olhos para minha amiga que ainda pertubava o namorado.

- Lene, deixe de ser chata. – bufei – Por que vocês não vão dançar?

- Não vamos te abandonar, ruiva. – Sirius sorriu gentilmente para mim. Marlene concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar bem sozinha. – cruzei os braços – E eu gosto de ver vocês dançarem.

Era verdade. Sirius e Marlene dançavam maravilhosamente bem, era como ver um espetáculo da broadway diante de meus olhos.

Sirius deu de ombros, levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para Lene com uma reverência.

- Me concede a honra? – ele disse com uma pompa exagerada.

Lene riu e aceitou sua mão.

Me distraí por alguns momentos vendo eles dois roubarem a atenção de todos. Eles realmente eram feitos um para o outro. Quando Lene me chamasse para ser sua madrinha e eu fosse ajudar ela com a decoração e todos os outros detalhes, eu iria sugerir aquela mesma música para sua primeira dança. Tocava "Earth Angel", dos Temptations. Muito romântico. E era como se eles dois tivessem ensaiado uma coreografia de tão conectados que estavam. Talvez Lene também pudesse chamar o mesmo decorador da festa, Slug havia realmente se superado. E acho que recriar o ambiente de seu primeiro baile juntos desde que começaram a namorar oficiente seria uma excelente...

- Lily? – uma voz me despertou de meus devaneios. Alguém se encontrava sentado ao meu lado na mesa a alguns minutos e eu não havia notado.

Olhei para o lado e reconheci o par de olhos que sorria divertido para mim.

- James! – pulei em seu pescoço, o agarrando em um abraço. – Como você conseguiu...?

- Eu e Filch fizemos uma troca justa. – ele ria, ainda sendo esmagado por mim.

- Troca? – me afastei e o encarei. Aquilo não me cheirava bem. – Você subornou ele?

- Mais ou menos. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, divertido – Mas não com dinheiro.

- Com o que...?

- Com o meu "Pergaminho Misterioso". – este era o nome que eu dava ao seu pergaminho – Ele estava atrás daquilo a algum tempo. – ele sorriu e tocou meu rosto de leve – Você está linda.

- Mas... – franzi o cenho, ignorando a última parte – Era a fonte da sua onisciência. Como você vai sobreviver daqui para frente?

Ele riu.

- Só funciona em Hogwarts. – ele sorriu divertido – E, bom, ficando na gaveta de Filch... Acho que alguém que realmente o mereça o acabará encontrando...

- Alguém tão peste quanto vocês. – ergui uma sobrancelha, satisfeita com a explicação. Finalmente notei o toque de sua mão em meu rosto e corei. Analisei James por alguns segundos. Ele não usava gravata borboleta. E estava muito bonito.

- Então... – ele começou – Você tinha dito hoje cedo que pretendia dançar.

- Na minha imaginação sim... – encolhi os ombros – Mas eu não danço muito bem.

- Para sua sorte, – ele levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para mim, como Sirius havia feito há pouco – Eu danço muito bem.

Encarei sua mão por alguns segundos, sem ação. Se eu fosse lá e dançasse com ele, nós nos beijaríamos. E se eu ficasse decepcionada? E se eu realmente precisasse de um Príncipe ao invés de um Aladdin?

- Vamos, Lily. – ele achava graça – "Ninguém deixa a Baby de lado", certo?

Sorri para ele e aceitei sua mão. Alguém que cita Dirty Dancing definitivamente merecia meu coração. E meu segundo beijo.

James me guiou até o centro do salão. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com os braços, nunca havia dançado com um par. E, bem, apesar dos anos vendo musicais, eu não aprendi nada sobre isso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... – senti meu rosto esquentar. Estávamos parados no meio do salão principal e, mesmo que eu fosse insignificante para toda a população mundial, tenho bastante certeza de que todos os olhares nos acompanhavam. Afinal, James Potter estava dançando com Lily Evans. Ou melhor, Lily Evans estava parada como idiota em frente a James Potter.

- É só confiar em mim. – sorriu gentil e Aladdinescamente, pegando meus braços e os colocando envolta de seu pescoço. Ele, por sua vez, me envolveu pela cintura e começou a guiar nossos movimentos. Eu não tinha que me preocupar com absolutamente nada. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ser levada de um lado para o outro por ele.

- Até que isso é legal... – eu sorri para ele, enquanto a música tocava seus últimos acordes.

Ele sorriu devolta. E então uma nova música começou a tocar. Era "I Could Have Danced All Night", de My Fair Lady. Parei de me mover e olhei para James atônita. Seria possível que o destino estivesse contribuindo tanto comigo?

- Eu tomei o cuidado de que tudo estivesse perfeitamente como você havia planejado desta vez. – ele sorriu achando graça da minha confusão. Elehavia pedido para tocasse a música! Eu estou tão feliz por ter desistido do Príncipe Philip!

- James, – senti meu rosto esquentar – Eu fico feliz que meu primeiro beijo tenha sido com você.

Ele parecia ligeiramente surpreso, mas sorriu. Uma de suas mãos subiu de minha cintura até a minha nuca, trazendo meu rosto na direção do seu.

- Espero que esteja pronta pro segundo... – ele sorriu, a centímetros de distância.

E então ele me beijou.

Tudo estava perfeito: A música ao fundo, as pessoas dançando em volta, o vestido de princesa, o terno sem gravata borboleta. Mas eu já não estava mais ligando para nada daquilo. Nos filmes todas aquelas coisas criavam o beijo perfeito, mas na vida real o que realmente importava era a pessoa que você estava beijando. E a pessoa que eu estava beijando podia não ter uma armadura brilhante e um cavalo branco. Ele podia até mesmo ser um cínico que adorava implicar comigo e me tirava a paciência só de abrir a boca. Mas ele me amava. E eu amava ele.

E eu acredito, sinceramente, agora mais do que nunca, que Lily Evans e James Potter _viverão felizes para sempre_.

* * *

**Nota:** É isso aí, pessoas! Fim de fic! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, deixaram reviews, aguentaram minha Lily e minhas demoras por todo esse tempo. Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo =)


End file.
